Almost Impossible
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Akan ada saatnya, dimana rasa sakit tak sebanding dengan mati. Pengkhianatan dan masa lalu yang belum tuntas, terasa lebih membunuh di banding senapan berisi tiga belas peluru yang dilesatkan langsung ke jantung. Akan tiba waktunya. Dan tidak akan lama lagi./SasuTen, NaruSaku/DLDR/ Warn Inside/Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Impossible**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten] , [Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura]**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Typo(s), Nista, Abal, EYD kacau, etc**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloha minna-san, Ran Megumi hadir kembali dengan fanfic yang tak kalah nistanya XD Well, ini fanfic pertama Ran dengan dua pair sekaligus yang menjadi tokoh utama XD And then, maafkan jika alur ceritanya amburadul dan typo bertebaran juga judul yang seadanya *salah satu kekurangan Ran adalah pemberian judul. jadi mohon di maafkeun* :)) Mungkin minna sudah melihat banyak plot cerita seperti ini, tapi Ran bersumpah ini karya Ran sendiri kok :)) Tapi Ran sungguh minta maaf jika secara tidak sengaja ide Ran ini menyerupai karya Author lain di luar sana. Ran hanya ingin mempublish apa imajinasi Ran, itu saja ^_^ Sebenarnya fanfic ini teinspirasi dari sebuah lagu :"D Tapi akan Ran jelaskan nanti lagu apa itu :)) *banyak bacod* Okeh, happy read :))**

 **NB: Jika tidak suka, lebih baik kalian kembali. Saya tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk membaca fanfic saya. Meskipun storyline nya kampungan, tapi saya harap tidak ada review flame di kotak review saya :)) Tolong hargai penulis amatiran seperti saya dan Author yang lain untuk mengekspresikan imajinasinya disini. Thank you :***

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta, Ran Megumi \\(^.^)/**

 **oOo**

Tetes demi tetes air hujan menghantam bumi. Jalanan aspal terlihat basah bahkan menjurus ke becek. Atap koridor kampus yang melindungi bagian tersebut terlihat meneteskan air. Meski masih pukul setengah 7 pagi, namun kampus sudah terlihat ramai karena para mahasiswa yang kelihatannya lebih memilih datang lebih awal untuk menghindari jalanan macet di senin pagi dan mengakibatkan mereka terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Beberapa mahasiswa berlarian dari tempat parkiran menuju bangunan megah tersebut sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala agar mereka tidak kebasahan. Dan beberapa yang lainnya terlihat cuek dengan kucuran titik air dari langit, namun meski begitu mereka mempercepat langkahnya dengan tujuan yang sama.

Mantel tebal merah maroon dengan aksen bulu halus disekitar kupluknya menghalangi udara dingin menusuk mengenai tubuh seorang mahasiswi yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan biasa dan bahu bersandar. Bahu bersandar? Tentu saja, mahasiswi tersebut tengah di antar oleh sopir keluarganya yang setiap hari mendorong kursi rodanya dari parkiran menuju kelasnya. Bukan setiap hari, lebih tepatnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu setelah ia menjalani terapi penyembuhan tulang belakang bergesernya untuk yang ketiga kalinya efek dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya 2 tahun silam.

"Sudah Kotetsu Jiisan, sampai disini saja." Ujarnya membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya kebelakang.

Pria bernama Kotetsu itu praktis berhenti menatap nona mudanya.

"Kenapa Tenten-sama, bukankah kelasmu masih jauh?"

Sesaat Tenten tersenyum teduh menunjukkan garis matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang berbuat jahat padaku disini. Lebih baik kau antar saja Mirai-cchi. Aku tidak ingin dia terlambat kesekolah lagi karena aku." Katanya lalu memutar bagian atas roda kursinya.

"B-baiklah Nona."

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, Kotetsu segera berbalik, sementara Tenten masih berusaha memutar rodanya agar lekas sampai ke kelasnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi ujung jemarinya menyentuh knop pintu kelasnya, seseorang menarik kursi rodanya kebelakang dan sontak membuat dirinya terkejut dan mendelik.

"Pagi Tenten. Tumben sekali Kotetsu Jiisan tidak mengantarmu sampai ke kelas?!" Serunya melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang.

Setelah Tenten reda dari keterkejutannya, ia memelototi gadis di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau mengejutkanku Sakura-chan!" Kata Tenten tajam.

Sementara Tenten masih dalam amarahnya, Sakura hanya cengengesan seolah tak memiliki dosa. Dahi lebar gadis itu berkedut sesaat dan akhirnya ia membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kesana dengan membawa serta sahabatnya.

Sakura mendorong kursi Tenten di meja paling belakang tepat di sebelah kursinya. Kedua sahabat itu selalu nyaman dengan kursi bagian belakang tersebut. Mereka berasumsi bahwa meja paling belakang adalah meja paling aman untuk menggunjingkan orang lain, curhat satu sama lain, dan yang paling penting jauh dari jangkauan mata dosen pengajar ketika mereka sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran.

Ruangan seluas kurang lebih 8x8 meter yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut terasa sedikit sepi karena mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas ini belum semuanya datang. Hanya ada beberapa anak dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, Sakura dan Tenten tidak termasuk dalam kelompok-kelompok tersebut. Mereka merasa berdua lebih nyaman daripada harus beramai-ramai seperti anak-anak lainnya. Namun bukan berarti Sakura dan Tenten menyembunyikan diri mereka dari yang lain, mereka berdua berkawan dengan siapapun, namun hubungannya tidak sedekat antara Sakura dan Tenten begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau masih terlihat pucat Tenten. Bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat dirumah?" Tanya Sakura meletakkan slipbagnya setelah memposisikan Tenten senyaman mungkin.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu ikut melepas tasnya sembari menggeleng pelan. "Aku bosan berada di rumah Sakura."

"Aku bisa kerumahmu setelah kuliah."

"Kau yakin bisa kerumahku? Bagaimana dengan acara pemotretanmu?" Tanya Tenten sedikit menyindir.

"Aku masih pemula Tenten. Jobku tidaklah banyak. Aku hanya akan di panggil jika model utama berhalangan datang." Balasnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Aku yakin, dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa menjadi model profesional. Percayalah." Ujarnya menepuk bahu kiri Sakura menyemangati gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

"Hei tapi apa kau tau, kemarin saat aku menghadiri meet n great para model junior dan model profesional di pusat kota, aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto! Dia menjadi mentor untuk kami para model amatiran yang haus akan ilmunya." Serunya dengan mata terpejam semangat.

"Naruto fotografer yang selalu kau bicarakan itu?" Tanya Tenten meyakinkan.

"Hm! Ah~ jika kau berada di sampingku, kujamin pasti tanganmu akan remuk karena kuremas saking bahagianya. Oh, dia sangat tampan! Dia menjelaskan banyak hal. Mulai dari pengalamannya menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal, bagaimana memposisikan body language yang terlihat pas di kamera agar hasilnya menakjubkan, bahkan mengatakan beberapa rahasia agar menjadi model yang sukses." Celotehnya tanpa henti.

Tidak ada balasan dari Tenten. Ia hanya terkikik pelan sembari menggeleng tipis.

"Namun sayang, tempat dudukku sangat jauh darinya. Banyak para model wanita profesional yang mendekatinya lalu membawanya ke ruang make up. Apa daya kami yang hanya model amatiran, hanya bisa duduk diam dan tak berani bicara untuk meminta kesempatan mendekati Naruto." Imbuhnya kembali lesu.

"Apakah jika aku berdoa agar kau berjodoh dengannya bisa membuatmu lega dan berhenti mengoceh?" Tenten menoleh pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya cepat dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Imbuhnya lirih.

Lagi-lagi Tenten terkekeh geli melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya.

Sakura menoleh menatap Tenten serius. Manik emeraldnya menatap dalam gadis brunette tersebut.

"Tenten.. kau masih mendekati ringmu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Gadis itu tak bersuara namun mengangguk samar.

"Tenten, kemarin Kurenai Baasan menelponku. Dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengatasi sifat cengkalmu itu. Dia memintaku untuk memohon padamu agar berhenti bermain basket. Carilah hobi lain yang sekiranya tidak menguras seluruh tenagamu. Tubumu tidak di rancang untuk menjadi atlet basket. Terlebih dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang." Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku hanya perlu sedikit melawan diriku Sakura-chan. Jika aku pasrah dengan keadaanku, aku hanya akan menjadi pecundang tanpa impian."

"Tapi bukan basket. Lihat luka baret diseluruh tubuhmu itu. Bagaimana jika kau melanjutkan kursus pianomu? Kau bisa menjadi seorang pianis. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Dan hanya duduk di balik piano diatas kursi rodaku begitu? Tidak Sakura. Aku tidaklah lumpuh. Aku masih bisa berjalan, otot-ototku hanya kaku. Itu saja."

Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak ia di diagnosa oleh dokter mengidap Fraktur Vetebrata, Tenten selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa berjalan dan bermain basket seperti yang selama ini dia impikan walau rasa sakit yang dia rasakan ketika kakinya terlalu banyak di gerakkan menjalar dari punggung hingga ke tungkai. Bahkan tak jarang kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya berputar akibat terlalu lama ia memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri. Memang benar di tempat terapi ia dilatih untuk berjalan, namun tidak untuk berlari, melompat, dan melakukan rebound jika bolanya meleset.

"Tapi Tenten.."

Srek..

"Lihat Sakura, aku mendapatkan edisi terbaru majalah ini. Awalnya aku kira majalah ini akan terbit bulan depan, tapi sahabat Ayahku yang juga editor majalah ini memberikan ini pada Ayahku." Sela Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjukkan sebuah mahalah fashion yang baru ia dapat dari Ayahnya tadi malam.

"Tenten.."

"Lihatlah, dia tetap terlihat tampan sama seperti biasanya bukan?" Selanya lagi dengan wajah berbinar. "Dia memang sangat fotogenic!" Puji Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum samar ketika menangkap gelagat sahabatnya yang tak ingin membicarakan topik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu beralih pada majalah yang berada di atas meja. Berkali-kali ia menatap wajah Tenten dan cover majalah secara bergantian, dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tidak ada perubahan wajah gadis itu menatap foto seorang pria dengan setelan jas tuxedo dengan potongan yang sangat pas melekat di tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian Sakura berhenti memandang Tenten yang menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari mengalunkan sebuah nada lirih dari bibirnya walaupun tertutup.

"Kau benar-benar fans yang setia Tenten." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten menoleh.

Sakura mengangguk. "Jika aku sudah menjadi model profesional, model pria pertama yang ingin kutemui adalah dia. Dan aku sangat ingin memperkenalkan pria itu pada sahabat baikku."

"Sakura-chan~" Lirih Tenten terharu. Ia berhambur kepelukan Sakura. "Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan Sakura-chan, melihatmu berhasil dengan karirmu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku."

Sakura tersenyum damai dibalik pelukan Tenten. Ia kembali melirik majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Maniknya bergerak sedikit ketika ia membaca nama "Uchiha Sasuke" tercetak jelas dengan tinta warna merah disana.

Klik..

Knop pintu yang di tekan menggema di seluruh ruangan yang tak begitu ramai tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan setelan sederhana serta mantel tebal masuk kedalam membawa serta sebuah tas di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya para mahasiswa lebih nyaman bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya daripada membuat jalan untuk masa depannya disini. Bukan begitu?" Katanya meletakkan kedua telapak tangan pucatnya akibat udara dingin diatas meja.

Dan kehadiran dosen di kelas tersebut membuat percakapan antara Tenten dan Sakura berakhir.

 **oOo**

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Jika kau ingin uangmu kembali, datangi saja Fugaku!" Titah Sasuke tajam pada pria di sebrang telefonnya.

Pria itu melempar kasar ponsel di tangannya kearah sofa lalu menyisir rambutnya menggunakan sela-sela jarinya.

"Apa penagih hutang lagi?" Tanya seorang pria datang dari arah dapur membawa dua cangkir kopi di tangannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membuang muka kearah lain. Ekspresinya membuat temannya semakin yakin dengan dugaanya.

"Yang terpenting mereka tidak mengetahui apartemen barumu." Ujar Naruto duduk di ujung sofa seusai meletakkan cangkir kopi Sasuke du atas meja. Ia menyesap seperempat cairan hitam di cangkirnya lalu berdecap. "Kurasa kau harus membuat kontrak baru dengan agensimu itu mengenai privasi seorang model. Mereka terlalu transparan untuk ukuran agensi yang mempekerjakan model profesional."

"Aku akan membicarakan itu dengan managerku nanti." Balas Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Aku akan ke club. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku mau istirahat."

"Baiklah sepertinya itu keputusan yang bagus. Istirahatkan tubuhmu, rawat setiap incinya. Besok kau akan berkencan lagi dengan flash kameraku semalam suntuk." Ujar Naruto diiringi tawa geli.

Tak mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur guna mengambil air mineral untuk membasahi kerongkongan keringnya setelah berdebat argumen panjang melalui telefon dengan para penagih hutang. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Sasuke memiliki hutang hingga para rentenir memburu dirinya. Untuk persoalan itu, silahkan tanya pada Uchiha Fugaku yang gemar berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang kesana kemari dengan para wanita jalang di club malam di seluruh Jepang. Belum lagi untuk menutupi kasus korupsi perusahaannya hingga akhirnya pria itu dipecat dari perusahaan dan menjadi pengangguran selama berbulan-bulan dan ujungnya ia meninggal akibat mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk di jalan bebas hambatan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Ujung jemari Sasuke menyentuh pegangan kulkas hendak membuka peti es tersebut. Namun ia urung karena kedua alisnya bertaut terlebih dahulu ketika melihat beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol diatas meja makan rangkap dapurnya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke lantang.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dan berdiri di sebelah rak piring menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bodohnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak meletakkan benda ini di apartemenku? Aromanya membuatku ingin muntah." Katanya sebal.

"Baiklah.. baiklah maaf, aku akan segera membuangnya." Balas Naruto dengan wajah masam.

Pria itu mengemasi kaleng-kaleng berwarna hitam dengan bau menyengat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah dekat kompor.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersamaku?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau pergi saja. Aku anti dengan wanita jalang." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

Kedua bahu Naruto mengedik cepat. "Baiklah."

Sasuke berhasil meraih botol kaca berisi air mineral didalam kulkasnya. Ia lantas meneguk separuh isinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Siapa model wanitanya kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menengadah. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kudengar kau akan bekerjasama dengan Karin."

"Lagi?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hm, kau tidak bisa menolaknya Sasuke. Job ini bernilai tinggi. Kau bisa melunasi separuh hutang Ayahmu jika kau menerimanya."

"Jangan membicarakan Ayahku, itu membuatku muak." Timpal Sasuke.

"Terserah." Singkat pria pirang itu dengan ekpresi wajah tak peduli.

"Sasuke, ada bingkisan untukmu." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba datang entah sejak kapan. Ia langsung menghampiri dua pria yang duduk bersebrangan tersebut.

Wanita pembawa bungkusan itu meletakkan kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja sebelum ia melepas mantel dan syal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Dari siapa? Bukankah aku baru saja pindah, siapa yang mengetahui apartemen baruku?" Tanya pria itu memandang kotak pink dengan pita merah diatas meja makan.

"Bukan, orang ini mengirimkannya le agensi. Dan dia bilang ini untukmu." Balas Matsuri seadanya.

"Kau dari kantor agensi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, ini tentang jadwal Sasuke besok. Harusnya besok malam adalah jadwalnya untuk melakukan pemotretan dengan Karin. Tapi Bos besar menyuruhku untuk mengundurnya dan menggantikannya menjadi lusa karena Karin berhalangan hadir. Dan akhirnya kemenangan di pihak Sasuke, kau akan bebas dari jepretan kamera selama dua hari penuh." Jelasnya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depannya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia meninggalkan kotak tersebut di tempat awal dan berjalan menuju ruang tv.

"Hei, ini.."

"Biarkan saja Matsuri, paling juga isinya syal rajutan tangan." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa dia cenayang? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?" Giliran Naruto buka suara.

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya dan meraih kotak yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka cepat pita pink tersebut dan membuka tutup kotaknya. Dan benar saja apa yang di katakan Sasuke, isinya syal abu-abu rajutan tangan. Sangat tebal dan indah dengan inisial 'S' diujungnya. Manik safirnya lantas berlari pada Matsuri.

"Orang ini selalu mengirimkan hadiah syal pada Sasuke setiap 3 bulan sekali dengan warna yang berbeda sejak nama Sasuke meroket dijajaran model yang di perhitungkan." Jelas Matsuri.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Hei Dobe, kau tidak pernah menggunakannya sekalipun?" Tanya Naruto lantang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria berambut raven itu.

"Puluhan syal seperti ini tertumpuk di lemarinya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah memakainya."

"Kenapa?"

Matsuri tidak menjawab. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu hanya mengedik singkat sembari menggeleng.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel di saku Naruto bergetar lama. Pemuda itu lantas merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda berdering tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa kakek?" Tanyanya singkat.

 _[Cepatlah pulang, nenekmu menghilang!]_

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **See you minna-san \\(^0^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Impossible**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten] , [Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura]**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Typo(s), Nista, Abal, dan kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame ^.^**

 **Happy Reading! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kilat cahaya dari _flash_ kamera seorang fotografer handal menangkap berbagai gaya seorang model yang tengah berlenggok-lenggok dengan anggunya di depan sebuah _background_ putih polos. Pria yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang di seluruh ruangan itu tengah bergaya memamerkan _gesture_ tubuh menariknya agar mantel tebal yang ia kenakan menarik minat pembeli untuk membawanya pulang ketika mantel berwarna biru tua _'limited edition'_ itu rilis di pusat perbelanjaan ternama di seantero Jepang.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sasuke masih berkutat dengan _blitz_ kamera Naruto yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya. Sebagai seorang model profesional, Sasuke harus membetahkan dirinya di silaukan oleh _flash_ tersebut. Bahkan bukan hanya saat pemotretan, terkadang _paparazi_ yang mengikutinya turut andil membuat Uchiha itu merasa semakin muak di pancari blitz menyilaukan itu.

Hari ini Sasuke bisa sedikit lega. Karena setelah dua hari libur, kini dirinya tak harus mengahadapi gadis berisik berambut merah yang biasa di panggil Karin itu. Entah alasan apa yang membuat gadis itu mangkir dari pemotretan baju musim dingin ini. Namun meski begitu, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena tidak harus mendengarkan kicauan menyebalkan dari gadis berambut terang itu.

Naruto menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya lalu beralih pada sebuah layar laptop di atas meja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sesaat ia menyorot sosok Sasuke yang baru saja ia potret dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Matsuri, sepertinya Sasuke memerlukan tangan di terampilmu di bagian belakang rambutnya." Kata Naruto mengerling genit pada Matsuri yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Matsuri cepat dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih betah dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Matsuri.

"Tidak ada. Hanya nanti malam kau akan menghadiri acara _Talk Show_ yang akan membahas kehidupan pribadi Sasuke di balik kilatan cahaya yang mengelilinginya." Jawab Matsuri dengan ekspresi seolah tengah membaca puisi.

"Kau sudah mengatakan pada produsernya bahwa aku tidak suka di tanya tentang hal pribadi?"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengaturnya agar mereka tidak menyenggol soal Ayahmu ataupun Ibumu."

Pria itu hanya melengos mendengar kata-kata Matsuri. Kini Sasuke mulai berpikir, sudah 4 tahun Matsuri menjadi managernya, haruskah dia mengganti Matsuri dengan orang lain? Rasanya bekerja di bawah kendali Matsuri terlalu melelahkan. Tapi apakah menjamin jika nanti ia bertemu dengan orang lain porsi kerjanya akan lebih singkat dari ini? Tidak ada yang tau. Mungkin mempertahankan Matsuri adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Karena bukan hanya mengenal satu sama lain, Matsuri juga tau bagaimana sosok Sasuke di balik jepretan kamera. Dan itu semua berguna untuk karir Sasuke kedepannya.

Satu jam kemudian Sasuke sudah mengganti kostum yang di pamerkan dengan sebuah kaos polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ panjang serta sepatu _sneakers_ seperti yang ia sukai selama ini. Berpenampilan sederhana dan biasa. Tidak di repotkan dengan berbagai macam baju yang terkadang kurang nyaman ia kenakan karena tekstur bahannya yang cenderung membuat tubuhnya gerah.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyewa _bodyguard_ mulai sekarang bung." Kata Naruto menepuk pelan bahu belakang Sasuke begitu Uchiha tersebut keluar dari ruang _make up_.

"Untuk?"

"Sebenarnya saat malam nenekku menghilang, mobilku di ikuti oleh sebuah mobil sedan. Dan kau tau, kemarin saat aku menyerahkan file pemotretanmu ketika natal kemarin, mobil itu mengikutiku lagi hingga ke apartemenmu."

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin itu orang yang dibayar oleh rentenir gila itu untuk meminta uang yang di pakai oleh Ayahku." Balas Sasuke enteng.

"Jika kau tau seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak menyewa preman juga untuk melindungimu?"

"Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk melindungiku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tukasnya cepat.

Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang masih bersikeras menjunjung tinggi komitmennya untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nenekmu? Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang membetulkan tas jinjingnya yang agak turun.

"Di sekitar makam Ayah dan Ibuku. Kau tau kan sungai di belakang makam? Di sanalah Nenekku menyendiri. Tidak ada yang mengira beliau masih ingat jalan menuju ke makam. Mengingat sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak Ayah dan Ibuku pergi. Di tambah lagi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kupikir beliau tidak bisa mengingat apapun." Ujar Naruto sembari sesekali menggeleng tak percaya.

"Mungkin Nenekmu butuh seorang perawat untuk menjaganya."

Naruto menggeleng cepat dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Sepertinya tidak. Terakhir aku menyewa perawat, baru satu hari dia bekerja, tubuhnya sudah babak belur karena di hajar olehnya yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumahnya.

"Ganas juga." Timpal Sasuke asal namun di setujui oleh Naruto melalui anggukan samar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Almost Impossible**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Sasuke-san, bisa anda terangkan kepada kami, apa yang berbeda pada kehidupanmu ketika namamu melejit di jajaran model papan atas Jepang yang mengharumkan nama negara asal anda sendiri di kancah internasional?" Tanya sang pembawa acara yang selama ini di kenal dengan nama Ayame tersebut.

Pria berbalut kemeja putih santai dengan paduan celana jeans dan sepatu formal namun tak terlalu ketara tersebut membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu bersandar. Lampu dari sorot kamera yang sejak kurang lebih 30 menit yang lalu menyilaukan matanya ia hiraukan begitu saja. Hanya pada Ayame lah Sasuke bersitatap.

"Sedikit perbedaan yang cukup mengangguku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan.. apa itu?" Tanya Ayame lagi dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kehidupanku sebagai pria berusia 24 tahun. Aku kehilangan banyak momen itu." Ungkap Sasuke santai.

Awalnya Ayame hanya ber-wah Ria hingga akhirnya bibir wanita itu tak tahan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Benar-benar hal yang cukup menganggu. Mengingat usia muda seorang pria cukup singkat jika dilihat." Katanya di iringi tawa ringan.

Ayame membetulkan letak _blazer_ pastelnya dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi gatal ingin ia tanyakan pada model dengan fansgirl terbanyak seantero Jepang ini.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku membaca sebuah portal _online_. Di sana tertulis kau terlibat skandal dengan managermu sendiri. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini?"

"Tentang itu, menurutku itu hanyalah hal sepele yang di besar-besarkan oleh pencari berita."

"Lalu bagaimana kronologisnya hingga _paparazi_ menangkap basah dirimu tengah membopong Matsuri dengan keadaan hanya berbalut handuk keluar dari apartemen yang kau tinggali?"

"Ketika itu kami baru selesai pemotretan di sebuah hutan bambu di pelosok desa. Sejak pagi Matsuri sudah terlihat pucat meski gadis itu tidak berkata terus terang padaku. Saat tiba di rumah, Matsuri yang berencana untuk istirahat sebentar ternyata sudah kutemukan pingsan di lantai kamar mandi." Jelas Sasuke seadanya. "Setelah itu kau tentu tau apa yang terjadi. Mungkin _paparazi_ terlalu bersemangat telah mendapatkan gambarku tengah membopong gadis setengah telanjang dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga ada di sana sedang membawa mobil dari parkiran ke depan pintu masuk apartemen." Imbuhnya dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi.. skandal itu tidak benar? Kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Matsuri kecuali yang berhubungan dengan karirmu?"

"Tentu saja." Singkatnya meletakkan ujung jarinya di dagu.

"Mungkin jawabanmu malam ini akan menjadi berita heboh bagi para fans wanitamu setelah beberapa hari mereka was-was karena takut akan kebenaran berita itu. Biar kutebak, besok di headline berita online maupun surat kabar, pernyataanmu malam ini akan menjadi berita utama yang sangat sedap di santap oleh fansmu yang haus akan kabar skandal itu." Kata Ayame.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh beberapa orang termasuk Matsuri dan Naruto yang setelah acara _tapping_ ini berlangsung akan mengajak Uchiha itu untuk menjenguk neneknya seperti yang di inginkan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Di usiamu yang cukup matang untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup ini, apakah tidak ada seorang wanita yang berhasil merengkuh hatimu?" Kembali Ayame bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya yang berada di atas sofa tunggal tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya memikirkannya beberapa kali setelah itu aku melupakannya lagi. Rutinitas setiap hariku meluapkan ingatan itu dalam otakku. Hingga akhirnya kini aku berpikir akan bertemu dengan pendamping hidup seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Jika boleh tau, seperti apa sosok yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, bisa kau jelaskan? Mungkin saja para fansmu yang nanti menonton acara ini akan berharap salah satu kriteriamu ada pada diri mereka."

"Kriteriaku tidaklah semuluk yang orang lain pikirkan. Yang kuinginkan adalah dia yang mengerti diriku dan bagaimana keadaanku. Tidak banyak menuntut dan pastinya bisa membuatku merasa pelukannya adalah tempat bersandar paling nyaman dan hangat ketika aku sedang letih dengan pekerjaanku." Jelasnya.

"Sepertinya banyak di antara fansmu yang memiliki kriteria itu. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ringan meng-iyakan perkataan Ayame.

"Apa faktor kenyamanan tidak masuk kedalam kriteria wanita idamanmu?"

"Nyaman bagiku adalah ketika dia bisa menerimaku apapun keadaanku. Jika aku hanya memintanya untuk membuatku nyaman sementara pekerjaanku tidak bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang sebaliknya, kurasa itu adalah hal egois yang tidak di inginkan oleh wanita manapun."

"Kau sangat pengertian dengan sosok wanita. Pasti ada tangan lembut seorang Ibu di balik itu semua." Ujar Ayame.

"Tidak di ragukan lagi."

 **oOo**

Benda bundar di bawah kursi roda Tenten berputar semakin lama semakin melambat. Tepatnya ketika dirinya keluar dari pintu kaca sebuah lobi perusahaan studio yang kabarnya mengundang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai bintang tamunya. Tatapannya melemah menghampiri Kotetsu yang menunggu dirinya bersandar pada pilar penyangga gedung di area yang tak jauh dari tempat parkir.

Begitu melihat Tenten keluar dengan tatapan sendu, pria berbusana biasa dengan celana panjang itu segera menghampiri gadis itu yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Tenten-sama? Apa kau tidak berhasil bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kotetsu tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis itu mendongak lemah sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Tidak Kotetsu Jiisan. Aku hanya sekilas melihatnya. Jika saja aku bisa berjalan, mungkin aku bisa mengelilingi seperti para fansnya yang lain. Menyenangkan sekali menjadi mereka yang bisa bebas bergerak mendekati Sasuke." Jelasnya lirih.

"Tapi bukankah setelah ini dia akan keluar dari studio itu?"

"Memang. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Berteriak mengejarnya menggunakan kursi roda? Mungkin Sasuke bukan hanya akan mengacuhkanku, tapi juga mencoret namaku dari daftar fans yang boleh mengaguminya. Ditambah lagi dengan fans yang lain yang pasti akan mengejekku." Jawabnya.

"Jangan berkecil hati Tenten-sama. Kau tau kau adalah gadis remaja paling tegar yang pernah kutemui. Meski dunia mengacuhkanmu, percayalah aku, keluargamu, dan teman-teman baikmu akan selalu menyediakan tempat bersandar untukmu." Kata Kotetsu tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih Kotetsu Jiisan."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, sepertinya ini waktunya untuk pulang. Sudah hampir malam. Jangan sampai Kurenai-sama dan Asuma-sama mencurigai kedokmu yang berkata akan ke toko buku." Pria itu berkata sembari mendorong kursi roda Tenten menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilnya di parkirkan.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Tousan dan Kaasan bukan?" Tanya Tenten mendongak cepat memandang Kotetsu yang masih mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku senang mengantarmu bertemu dengan idolamu. Tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika Sakura- _san_ tidak hanya memberimu info soal jadwal Sasuke, tapi dia juga ikut dengamu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Siapa tau dia bisa mempertemukan dirimu dengannya. Lagi, jika ada fans Sasuke yang lain mencibirmu, aku yakin dia akan berdiri menghalangi pandangan tajam itu yang mengarah padamu." Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

 **oOo**

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel _pink_ yang di letakkan Sakura di atas ranjang berdering tepat ketika ia selesai dengan urusan perut dan closetnya. Tentu saja dengan cekatan ia menghampiri ponselnya dan menyambar cepat benda itu. Dirinya berharap kabar baik dari Tenten yang malam ini bertemu Sasuke.

Kedua manik emeraldnya melebar ketika dirinya membaca nama kantor agensi tempatnya bernaung tertulis di layar berukuran 5 inch tersebut. Sontak matanya berbinar dan segera menerima panggilan tersebut. Karena seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya, jika kantor agensi yang menghubungi, biasanya ia mendapatkan job untuk menggantikan model utama.

"I-iya Tsunade- _sama_?" Balasnya pada seseorang di tempat lain.

 _[Sakura, model pemulaku yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi superstar, aku punya kabar baik untukmu,]_ Ucap pria itu dengan suara menggoda.

Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah masam mendengar suara pria mesum itu. Gadis itu pikir mungkin saja yang menghubunginya adalah Tsunade- _sama_. Wanita sopan, beribawa, dan bijaksana sekaligus panutan bagi Sakura. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Justru seorang pria mesum yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

"A-ada apa Jiraiya- _sama_?" Tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

 _[Kenapa suaramu berubah seperti itu, Darling? Apa kau tidak senang aku menelponmu?]_ Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sakura.

"Bukankah Jiraiya- _sama_ bilang ada kabar baik untukku?" Selanya dengan nada sedikit tajam.

Sungguh Sakura muak jika Jiraiya sudah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya dengan menggunakan panggilan _'Darling, Sayang, Honey, bahkan Sweety dan Sweetheart'_ kepadanya. Sakura bersumpah, jika ia bisa memilih spesies mana yang ingin dia temui untuk terakhir kalinya, gadis itu tidak akan ragu mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk langsung wajah pria yang memiliki kutil di hidung tersebut.

 _[Oh iya Darling aku hampir lupa,]_ Katanya di iringi tawa renyah. _[Sebuah perusahaan mantel yang selama ini hanya mengeluarkan produk limited edition sedang meluncurkan karya terbarunya untuk musim dingin bulan depan. Mereka mempercayakan model di agensi ini untuk memasarakan produknya. Sebenarnya ini adalah tanggung jawab Karin sebagai model paling senior di antara para model muda lainnya, namun karena kesibukannya yang sepertinya tidak penting itu, dua kali dia mangkir dan membuatku memutuskan untuk menggantinya saja. Dan kupikir kau adalah sosok yang cocok untuk ini. Kami membutuhkan tatapan tajam mata indahmu dan juga wajah cuek namun terkesan elegant yang menghiasi wajah cantikmu Darling. Bagaimana? Apa kau menerimanya?]_ Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Andai saja Sakura bisa berteriak, tentu ia akan melakukannya. Namun kini dirinya tengah terpaku karena ia merasa ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya hingga membuatnya mustahil untuk bergerak kesana kemari. Sungguh kesempatan yang tidak terduga dan tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Seumur hidup inilah yang Sakura impikan. Menjadi brand ambasador sebuah merk ternama.

"T-tentu saja Jiraiya- _sama_! T-tentu aku mau!" Jawabnya dengan suara teredam dan tertahan.

 _[Baiklah Darling, aku tunggu dirimu pukul 10 pagi besok di kantor. Jangan terlambat Darling.]_

"Aku akan datang _Darling_." Jawab Sakura cepat. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai tidak sadar telah memanggil Jiraiya dengan panggilan yang sangat menjijikan baginya.

[K-kau bilang apa tadi _Darling_? Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?] Pinta Jiraiya. Jika seseorang berada di dekat pria itu, mungkin orang tersebut akan menatap aneh pada Jiraiya. Karena dapat di pastikan Jiraiya berkata dengan wajah berbinar penuh pengharapan.

Pip!

Tak ingin menunda aksinya untuk melompat ke atas ranjang, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak lalu melompat ke ranjang dan melakukan apa yang sudah bisa orang lain tebak.

Mendengar suara berisik dari bawah yang sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, Ibu Sakura yang tadinya berada di dapur untuk membersihkan sisa piring makan malam segera naik dan membuka kasar pintu putri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Sakura! Kau berisik sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura yang tadi berada di atas ranjang segera melompat dan seketika memeluk Ibunya saat itu juga. Ia membawa wanita itu melompat girang bersamanya meski Ibunya masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" Tanya sang Ibu dengan dahu berkerut.

"Kaasan! A-aku akan pemotretan besok!" Serunya riang.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu biasanya?" Tanya sang Ibu lagi.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya pada Ibunya tanpa melepas tangannya dari kedua lengan wanita yang masih menatap heran padanya.

"Tapi ini beda Kaasan!"

"Beda apanya?"

Sakura berhenti seketika. Dirinya lupa bahwa Ibunya adalah seorang _patissiere_ di toko kue miliki keluarganya. Jadi mana mungkin Ibunya tau tentang pemotretan atau sejenisnya. Jika di tanya lebih baik mana antara baking soda atau fermipan untuk mengembangkan adonan kue, sudah pasti dengan cepat Ibunya akan dengan cepat menjawab 'tidak perlu pengembang, putih telur yang kau aduk dengan _mixer_ kecepatan sedang sudah pasti akan membuat adonan cake menjadi lebih berisi dan menggoda'.

Ia melepas tangannya dari kedua bahu Ibunya lalu berjalan mundur mendekati ranjangnya. Mungkin jika diam kali ini dan menunjukkan hasilnya nanti adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk membuat wanita itu paham.

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tidak ada Kaasan. Tolong keluarlah, aku butuh istirahat. Besok aku ada kelas pagi." Jawabnya dengan senyum hambar.

"Baiklah Sayang. Selamat tidur."

Sakura hanya menatap Ibunya sembari mengulas senyum hingga wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup di saat yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Almost Impossible**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehelai tisu basah yang berada di atas meja rias menjadi sasaran pertama sang gadis bermata _emerald_ ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke ruang _make-up_ dan melepas semua atribut yang menempel di badannya. Ia segera menghapus jejak _eyeshadow_ dan _blush-on_ di wajahnya agar perias wajah yang tak lama lagi akan datang bisa langsung meriasnya sesuai dengan model pakaian yang nanti akan di kenakan.

Sapuannya pada area sekitar mata membuat tisu yang awalnya bersih tersebut seketika berubah warna menjadi gelap. Ia terus menghapus riasannya hingga akhirnya tak setitikpun _make-up_ menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Jantungya masih belum bisa berpacu seperti keadaan yang normal. Semua di karenakan keadaan yang tak pernah ia duga pada akhirnya terjadi. Awalnya Sakura pikir, hanya pemotretan inilah yang membuat dirinya sangat antusias. Namun siapa sangka, kejutan lain datang begitu saja ketika iris emeraldnya melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah perangkat lunak di tangannya.

"Sakura, 10 menit lagi." Kata seorang kru yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu.

 _Scene_ kedua ini agaknya membuat Sakura harus sedikit bergegas agar pengambilan gambar scene terakhir ini cepat selesai. Jiraiya bilang setelah memotret dirinya, Naruto harus pergi ke Okinawa untuk mengambil gambar Sasuke yang juga sedang mendapatkan job di sana. Itu artinya, ia tidak harus membatalkan janjinya pada Tenten untuk menemani gadis itu pergi ke toko buku. Bukan hanya itu, Sakura rasanya juga tidak sabar ingin menceritakan apa yang dia alami selama seharian ini setelah dirinya dan Tenten berpisah di kampus pukul 10 pagi tadi. Sakura tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya membayangkan Tenten tersenyum girang mendengar dirinya yang mendapat peruntungan besar.

"Naru..."

Suara seseorang yang baru saja tiba seketika berhenti. Sunyi kembali menyergap ruang _make-up_. Hanya suara deru pendingin ruangan yang terdengar di sana.

"Maaf, aku kira Naruto ada di sini." Katanya singkat lalu bergegas meninggalkan ambang pintu yang baru saja pria itu jajaki.

"S-Sasuke- _san_?" Panggil Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya?"

Pria itu kembali berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura yang sadar dari lamunannya segera menyambar sebuah majalah edisi terbaru dari dalam tasnya dan sebuah spidol lalu berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"A-aku boleh minta tanda tangamu?" Pintanya dengan suara bergetar.

Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut dengan tingakah Sakura yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"T-tentu saja boleh." Balasnya sedikit memundurkan kepala untuk antisipasi takut-takut gadis bersuarai pink itu adalah salah satu fans fanatiknya.

"B-bisakah kau menambahkan nama Tenten Sarutobi di bawahnya." Pinta Sakura ragu sembari menggaruk tengkuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu menuruti permintaan Sakura dengan membubuhkan nama 'Tenten Sarutobi' di bawah garis tanda tangannya. Begitu tanda tangan indah nan rumit itu menghiasi bagian tengah _cover_ majalah bergambar dirinya, Sasuke segera menyerahkan majalah itu kembali pada Sakura.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sakura mundur satu langkah lalu menghirup panjang napas melalui hidungnya kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat sesaat.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah model baru di agensi ini. Mohon bimbingannya Sasuke-san." Katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum mengembang.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Pria itu memang pernah mendengar agensi tempat dirinya bernaung tengah mengadakan audisi bagi para pragawati yang berpotensi karena agensi ini memang kekurangan model wanita. Namun kabar itu ia dengar sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan karena kesibukannya, lama-kelamaan Sasuke akhirnya lupa tentang hal itu.

"Sakura?" Lirih Sasuke bertanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kupikir namamu Tenten." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak. Tenten adalah sahabat baikku. Dia juga salah satu penggemar beratmu." Timpal Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

Plakk..

Satu tepukan cukup keras mendarat mulus di bahu kiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Sakura di hadapannya. Tak lama setelah obrolan mereka terganggu, munculah pria pirang yang sejak tadi membuat degup jantung sang wanita bermarga 'Haruno' berdetak tidak karuan. Sontak saja Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto segera melarikan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke pria pirang itu tanpa komando. Dengan mata berbinar dan jemari meremas tepi majalah di tangannya, Sakura memuaskan dirinya memandangi pria yang awalnya mustahil bisa ia pandang dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Dobe, kau menjemputku?" Tanyanya dengan tawa bodohnya. "Hai _Sweetheart_ , kau terlihat makin manis dengan wajah polosmu." Kata Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana.

Sakura merasa jatuh di taman bunga lavender ketika panggilan ' _Sweetheart_ ' terlontar dari bibir Naruto untuk dirinya. Meski sama-sama dengan kalimat menggoda seperti yang Jiraiya lakukan, tapi di telinga Sakura, panggilan Naruto untuk dirinya terdengar berbeda dan menghanyutkan.

"Berhentilah menggoda wanita, Teme. Sakura masih terlalu muda untuk dunia gemerlapmu." Sasuke melontarkan sindiran sinis pada pria tersebut.

Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan senyum kecut.

"Andai Jiraiya- _sama_ menghubungimu lebih awal, mungkin kau akan menjadi model pendamping Sasuke kemarin." Kata Naruto.

"Mungkin memang belum waktunya aku dan Sasuke- _san_ terlibat dalam sebuah project. Tapi aku sangat berharap suatu saat kami bisa bekerja sama." Timpal Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tentu saja kau bisa Sakura. Suatu saat nanti percayalah, dengan bakat yang kau miliki, kau bisa menjadi seorang model profesional." Puji Naruto menepuk perlahan bahu kiri Sakura.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu Naruto- _san_. Rasanya kata-kata itu akan aku tanam di dalam kepalaku." Ucap Sakura. 'Dia bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga baik.' Imbuh Sakura dalam hati.

.

Perbincangan antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura telah berakhir. Kini menyisakan Sasuke yang tengan duduk di ruang _make-up_ menunggu Naruto yang tidak lama lagi akan selesai dengan Sakura lalu mereka bisa berangkat berdua ke Okinawa. Tentu saja dengan Matsuri. Namun sepertinya gadis bersurai cokelat itu akan datang terlambat. Karena menurut kabar yang di dapat, Matsuri sedang mengantar Ibunya untuk _chek-up_ ke rumah sakit.

Ruangan yang agak berantakan dan hawa dingin AC sepertinya tidak menganggu Sasuke sama sekali. Buktinya pria itu masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi rias dengan sebuah ponsel di tangan dan secangkir kopi vietnam di atas meja sebagai suguhan. Sesekali ia menyesap minumannya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang setengah kering. Sepertinya ia sedang panas dalam.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Sakura yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Sasuke bergerak pelan ke samping akibat getaran yang di hasilkan. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu Sakura melakukan pemotretan, sejak saat itu jugalah ponsel berwarna soft pink itu tidak berhenti bergetar setiap 5 menit sekali. Apakah sebegitu pentingnya menghubungi Sakura di jam sibuk gadis itu? Perlukah Sasuke menerima panggilannya dan mengatakan pada si penelpon untuk menghubungi Sakura nanti?

Baru saja tangan Sasuke lepas dari gagang cangkir hendak mengambil ponsel bergetar itu. Namun belum sempat ia menggapainya, ponsel itu sudah berhenti berdering terlebih dahulu.

Drrt.. drrt..

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ponsel kembali bergetar. Kali ini Sasuke berhasil meraihnya dan menekan tombol hijau terlebih dahulu sebelum ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. Sempat ia membaca nama 'Tenten' di layar ponsel tersebut sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara datang dari sana.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa panggilan itu adalah _videocall_ , hingga pria itu melihat sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang terlihat seperti kamar wanita di sana. Sepertinya ponsel sang penelpon di letakkan di suatu meja atau di sandarkan pada sesuatu, hingga ponsel tersebut dapat berdiri mengekspose seluruh ruangan tanpa di genggam oleh sang pemilik.

 _[Sakura-chan, apakah kau belum juga selesai? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?]_ Tanya seseorang di sebrang sana dengan logat sebal.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menunggu pemilik suara menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun siapa sangka, ketika harapannya untuk melihat sosok Tenten terkabul, Sasuke di buat terperangah oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bagaimana tidak, di sana jelas terlihat seorang gadis bersurai cokelat gelap tengah menguncir tinggi rambut panjangnya dengan setengah telanjang dan berjalan tertatih-tatih meraih ujung ranjangnya. Jelas terlihat oleh Sasuke ekspresi wajah sebal dan kesakitan tengah di tahan oleh gadis itu. Tak luput juga tubuh sintal sang gadis yang tidak Sasuke lewatkan begitu saja.

.

Kedua manik _hazel_ Tenten membulat begitu dirinya sadar bukan Sakura yang menerima panggilannya. Jelas terlihat pria berambut raven terpampang besar di layar ponselnya sedang melihat dirinya yang bisa di katakan topless dengan wajah merah padam dan iris menyalang. Keduanya menarik nafas dalam dan meneriakkan nama satu sama lain secara bersamaan.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"T-T-Ten-ten?"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yoshh! Terimakasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca dan menanti fanfic nista ini :")) *ini anak terharu ceritanya* Well, bagaimana dengan chapter ke-2 dari fanfic ini? Apakah makin membingungkan? :")) Ran minta maaf jikalau memang seperti itu :"))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest: What ever you say Sweetheart :***

 **Sooya: Ahaha~ maafkeun kalo nggak cepet. Maklum, otak Ran masih pentium 3 XD *dilempar sandal***

 **Marin Choi: Gaaranya Ran simpen dulu biar readernya nggak bosen XD Tenang aja, Gaara aman kok di pelukan Tenten XD Makasih RnR nya ^-^ Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :"))**

 **Yanz: Ehehehe~ makasih loh buat RnR nya. Ran sangat senang dan menghargai kunjungan Yanz-san ke lapak Author bobrok ini. Sekali lagi makasih :")) *nangis terharu***

 **Sabaku Lenny: Kalo update kilat kayanya nggak akan pernah bisa deh. Soalnya kepala Ran udah kesumpel sama tumis kangkung beserta sambel terasinya *halah* Tapi makasih ya Lenny-chan menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fanfic ini :"))**

 **Leny Chan: Ran curiga ini orang yang sama dengan reviewer yang baru saya bales reviewnya di atas XD Soalnya sama-sama Leny nya XD Tapi kalo beda orang, maafkeun Ran. Ran emang urat pekanya udah di jual buat beli pulsa :"D *digampar bolak-balik***

 **Eva Ryuki: Mungkin juga dia kurang piknik XD Syudahlah kita lupakan X"D Makasih banyak Eva-san udah mampir dan ninggal review. Semoga nggak kecewa sama jalan ceritanya ^-^**

 **Van Doom: Sudah di lanjut. Makasih udah mampir dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^-^**

 **Guest: Yosh! Chapter 2 done. Makasih kunjungannya :"D**

 **Yep! Sekali lagi Ran ucapkan terimakasih untuk reader yang mampir kemari serta reviewer yang sudi menuliskan beberapa patah kata di kotak review Ran ^-^**

 **Ciao~!**

 **Log in? Cek PM ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Impossible**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Uchiha Sasuke x Sarutobi Tenten) , (Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura)**

 **Rated: T/T+ *maybe***

 **Warn: Absurd, Bad fic, Typo(s), Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **DLDR yes! =3**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sakura menerima tawaran job pengganti Karin, gadis itu selalu di sibukkan dengan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang model. Setelah jam kuliah usai, Sakura selalu segera pergi dari kampus untuk melakukan pemotretan di majalah fashion yang berbeda. Bahkan tidak jarang ia membolos satu atau dua mata pelajaran demi berlangsungnya karir yang agaknya sudah mulai kelihatan tersebut. Meski Tenten selalu sedih karena kini waktunya bersama Sakura tak banyak, alih-alih menjauh. Tenten justru berusaha lebih keras dua kali lipat di setiap mata kuliahnya guna menulis dua buku agar buku yang berisi soal materi bisa dia berikan pada Sakura salah satunya agar gadis itu tetap tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

Pagi berganti malam. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Kotetsu mengantar Tenten pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi kursi roda yang menghambat jalan Tenten. Terapinya sudah berlalu terhitung sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Itu artinya sudah tiga minggu lamanya Tenten tidak lagi menggunakan kursi sial itu. Seperti yang Tenten katakan, dia tidaklah lumpuh. Sebenarnya dia bisa berjalan. Hanya saja setiap selesai terapi, kaki-kakinya terasa kaku dan membuatnya terpaksa harus menggunakan kursi roda selama beberapa hari. Keseharian Tenten tanpa kursi roda berjalan selayaknya gadis biasa seumurannya. Hanya saja kecepatan jalannya berada di bawah normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Jika dalam lima detik orang biasa bisa melangkah hingga 5 hingga 10 langkah, bagi Tenten waktu sesingkat itu hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk berjalan paling banyak 3 sampai 4 langkah. Selalu ada perubahan setiap harinya meskipun hanya sekecil debu. Entah berkat terapi atau memang niatnya yang benar-benar ingin sembuh. Namun sejauh ini, perkembangan dari terapi yang ia jalani tidaklah sia-sia.

Ting tong

Suara bel pintu di kediaman Sarutobi menggema tepat ketika Kurenai masih sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel sedangkan Mirai tengah berada di kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah seusai makan malam.

"Tenten Sayang, bisa kau bukakan pintu itu untuk Ibu?" seru Kurenai dari dapur.

Tenten yang berada di kamar segera turun dari ranjang.

"Baiklah."

Cklek..

"Sakura." Tenten terkesiap begitu mendapati Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kurenai dari dapur.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Ibu. Hanya Sakura." balas Tenten cepat.

Mereka berdua segera masuk dan tentu saja menuju ke kamar Tenten setelah gadis berambut pink itu menyapa sejenak Kurenai yang masih berkutat dengan keramik ceper di tangannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak masuk kuliah lagi hari ini dan tiba-tiba kau datang kemari? Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Tenten menghampiri tepi ranjang setelah membiarkan Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu! Bukan hanya untukmu. Lebih tepatnya untuk kita berdua!" serunya memindik gembira.

"Kabar apa?"

Sesaat Sakura diam lalu melarikan pandangannya pada Tenten yang sudah berbusana piyama tidur bermotif panda berwarna putih abu-abunya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebelum itu, aku memiliki ini untukmu." kata Sakura lagi lantas mengambil 2 majalah edisi terbaru dari dalam tasnya.

Majalah tersebut segera tersodor tepat di depan Tenten. Jelas terlihat di sana terdapat sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ketika matanya melihat guratan di atas _cover_ majalah tersebut.

"M-majalah terbatas e-edisi S-Sasuke le-lengkap dengan ta-tanda tangannya!?" Tenten terbata dengan mata berbinar lebar.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan kegembiraan ini melalui tingkah seperti apa. Yang jelas sebelum majalah itu berpindah ke tangannya, Tenten terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau begitu pengertian." katanya seraya memeluk gemas gadis yang mulai tidak bisa bernapas tersebut.

"T-T-Ten-ten, kau m-mencekik leherku." keluhan itu semakin jelas terdengar ketika Tenten belum memiliki niat untuk melepaskan jeratan tangannya pada leher Sakura.

Sontak pelukan Tenten melonggar dan segera Sakura meraup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Majalah sudah berpindah tangan. Namun tidak serta merta membuat Sakura berhenti melonjak kegirangan. Meski kini Sakura sudah duduk di samping Tenten, gadis itu masih tidak bisa diam dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sulit untuk di katakan mengingat keadaanya yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau.."

"Diamlah Tenten! Aku sedang mengatur napas agar aku dapat berbicara." selanya.

"Mengatur napas apa? Sejak tadi kau hanya loncat-loncat bahkan di atas ranjang sekalipun." sembur Tenten.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan bicara," Sakura mulai menstabilkan gerakannya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan segera menghembuskannya begitu pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya sudah terisi penuh. "Minggu lalu, agensi kami mengadakan voting untuk memamerkan busana musim dingin yang akan kami kenakan saat pemotretan nanti. Voting di lakukan melalui web dan dinilai oleh siapapun yang mengunjungi web tersebut. Diantara dua puluh lima model yang terdiri dari model senior dan junior, _vote_ untukku berada di urutan teratas. Maka secara tidak langsung, aku adalah model wanita yang terpilih untuk memamerkan busana tersebut untuk katalog majalah edisi musim ini. Dan kau tau siapa model pendamping yang akan bersanding denganku nanti?"

Tenten berjengit, "Sasuke?" lirihnya ragu.

"Tepat seperti dugaanmu!" balas Sakura cepat.

"B-benarkah?! Wuah! Selamat Sakura! Kau sungguh beruntung!" serunya tak kalah heboh dan berhambur memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"Keberuntunganku tidak hanya sampai di situ. Jika model pendampingku adalah Sasuke. Itu artinya fotografer yang akan memotret kami adalah.."

"Naruto!" balas Tenten cepat.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung jidat lebar." Tenten kembali memeluk Sakura dengan derai air mata tipis menggenang di sekitar matanya.

Sungguh tidak ada yang dapat melukiskan kebahagiaan dua bersahabat tersebut. Terutama Tenten. Kurang lebih sudah 5 tahun sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura ingin sekali berada di posisi ini. Dan Tenten adalah saksi nyata bagaimana seorang Sakura bekerja keras untuk menggapai impiannya sebagai seorang model. Mulai dari menjadi model produk pembasmi nyamuk sudah Sakura lakoni demi masa depan karirnya. Kini berkat kerja keras dan keberuntungan, Sakura memetik hasil yang ia tuai.

"Besok kami akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk melakukan pemotretan selama 2 hari di sana." kata Sakura.

"Kyoto? Haruskah sejauh itu? Apakah Tokyo tidak cukup dingin untuk mempromosikan busana itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tokyo memang dingin. Tapi Kyoto lebih menarik. View alam pedesaan di sana terlihat lebih alami. Maka dari itu Kyoto dipilih untuk lokasi pemotretan kali ini."

Gadis _brunette_ itu mengangguk paham. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lalu menatap dalam Sakura. Dalam hati Tenten benar-benar terharu Sakura berhasil dalam karirnya. Ia selalu berharap, semoga ini adalah langkah awal Sakura untuk menjadi seorang model profesional seperti yang dia impikan.

"Tenten. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku." Sakura berkata secara tiba-tiba. Jurus puppy eyes yang biasa ia gunakan pada Tenten dan berhasil, mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-ikut? A-apa maksudmu? A-aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa aku harus ikut?" balasnya berpaling.

"Kau tidak ingat janjiku di masa lalu? Saat aku menjadi model profesional kelak, hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan adalah mempertemukan dirimu dengan Sasuke. Ini kesempatanku untuk mewujudkan itu. Aku sudah berkata pada mereka dan mereka menyetujui itu. Mengajak satu teman untuk menemaniku bukanlah masalah bagi mereka."

"T-tapi Sakura.."

Demi Tuhan sebelum insiden itu terjadi, kata-kata yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan adalah kata-kata termanis bagi Tenten. Tapi berhubung pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak manis, kini ia ragu untuk bertemu Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampakkan di hadapan pria itu.

"Kumohon. Hanya kau yang mengerti aku. Jangan membuatku mengingkari janji yang sudah kubuat di masa lalu Panda." lirihnya sendu.

Tenten termenung. Ia beralih pada objek lain di kamarnya. Sungguh jika ia bisa, Tenten ingin sekali ikut. Tapi bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak kejadian itu, rasanya Tenten belum siap. Jujur saja, hingga detik ini Tenten masih merahasiakan kejadian memalukan itu dari Sakura. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hal sebodoh itu bisa ia lakukan.

"Panda, apa kau mendengarku? Hanya dua hari. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan kuliah full selama satu minggu."

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja. Ini terhitung _project_ besar karena model wanita harus dipilih melalui proses voting. Setelah semua selesai, agensi memberiku libur selama satu minggu penuh."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah kita besok?"

"Sebelum kemari aku melihat jadwalnya. Besok kita ada kuliah memang. Tapi lusa dan hari berikutnya kita libur. Hanya membolos sehari saja untukku." pintanya sedikit merengek.

Hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Tenten.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lakukan apapun maumu. Tapi ingat janjimu. Satu minggu full kau akan kuliah."

"Aku janji." Gadis itu diam sesaat kemudian mendengus. "Kau tahu, daripada menjadi seorang atlet basket, cara bicaramu lebih mirip seperti seorang dosen. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi dosen saja?"

"Aku sungguh muak jika harus menjadi seorang dosen dan melihat tampang-tampang tidak bersemangat dari para mahasiswa di kelas. Rasanya aku ingin memutar leher mereka kebelakang." timpalnya santai sembari meraih guling di dekatnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Terkadang aku juga seperti itu. Kau jahat sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat di persimpangan kota Tokyo pukul 8 pagi, dua orang gadis muda tengah menunggu sebuah bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju ke kantor agensi. Bus berwarna biru yang biasanya lalu lalang di jam seperti ini nampaknya tidak terlihat sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Salah satu di antara mereka tentu saja gusar. Dan jelas sekali bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, saking senangnya, Sakura tidak bisa tidur dan pada akhirnya bangun kesiangan yang ia dapat. Tepat pukul 7 tadi ia bangun. Harusnya ia sudah sampai di kantor agensi pukul setengah 8 tadi. Tapi apa mau di kata, semuanya sudah terjadi. Terpaksa Sakura meniadakan jadwal mandi paginya agar lekas sampai di kantor agensi secepat mungkin setelah Tenten sampai di rumahnya.

Satu kendaraan mewah berjenis van berwana putih berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Sebuah jendela bagian kemudi terbuka menampakkan Matsuri tengah melambai di jok sebelah sang supir. Wanita berparas manis itu melambai ramah pada kedua gadis yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa itu dirinya.

"Sakura- _san_ ," sapa Matsuri masih tersenyum.

"Matsuri- _san_!" seru Sakura. Gadis itu baru menyadarinya. Maklum, di keadaan genting seperti ini biasanya kemampuan otak Sakura turun untuk beberapa saat.

"Naiklah." ucapnya menggerakkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu belakang. Membiarkan pintu itu bergeser dan menampilkan dua pria sedang duduk tenang di jok kedua dan belakang. Begitu pintu terbuka, kedua pria tersebut segera berpaling ke arah dua wanita yang hendak masuk tersebut. Belum sempat Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di atas mobil, Tenten segera terperanjat begitu ia dan Sasuke bersitatap. Segera saja semburat merah muncul secara bersamaan di wajah keduanya.

"S-Sakura," Tenten menahan lengan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh. "J-jika boleh, a-aku yang akan duduk di bangku paling belakang." pintanya lirih.

Sakura terkejut. "Kau yakin tidak mau ada di samping Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Y-yakin. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau saja yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan begitu kalian bisa membahas banyak hal bukan?" katanya memutar iris matanya mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah. Silahkan naik." kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Gadis itu naik terlebih dahulu menuju bangku belakang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Naruto. Setelah semuanya naik mobil melaju dengan manuver sedang menuju tempat yang di tuju.

Mata Matsuri menatap Tenten dari pantulan kaca depan. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Tenten yang terkesan kaku di sepanjang perjalanan. Matsuri lantas berbalik dan memposisikan dirinya ke arah Tenten.

"Tenten- _san_. Tidak perlu sekaku itu. Santai saja. Anggap saja ini adalah liburan." ujarnya ceria.

Setelah Matsuri berkata seperti itu, otomatis semua pasang mata termasuk sopir mengarah pada Tenten.

"I-iya," Jawabnya gugup.

"Kau benar Dobe, dia gadis yang cantik. Tidak heran kalau waktu itu.."

Bugh!

Sebuah bantal leher melayang dari depan mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Sontak pria pirang itu bungkam tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sasuke- _san_ dan Tenten sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura memandang kedua manusia itu penuh selidik.

Diikuti Matsuri yang sepertinya juga penasaran akan hal itu.

"T-tidak Sakura- _chan_. W-waktu itu aku hanya.."

"... mengangkat telepon darinya yang masuk ke ponselmu saat kau sedang pemotretan." sela tetap dalam posisinya. Tangan bersidekap, bersandar malas dengan mata terpejam. Mengacuhkan sekitarnya dan hanya menjadi pendengar di banding ikut berbicara.

Gadis itu seketika bungkam. Memandang Sasuke dari arah belakang. Sedikit rasa kecewa di rasakan olehnya. Tapi Tenten tidak heran karena memang banyak yang berkata pembawaan Sasuke adalah sosok yang tenang dan terkesan acuh pada segala sesuatunya. Maka bukanlah hal baru bagi Tenten jika Sasuke berbicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"I-itu benar." lirih Tenten menunduk sekaligus mengakhiri rasa penasaran Sakura dan Matsuri yang masih menantikan jawabannya.

Sakura menoleh dengan sunggingan senyum mengarah pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanyanya tanpa suara di iringi erangan gemas.

Pemilik cepol itu hanya menggeleng ringan sembari mengudarakan tanganya memberi isyarat agar Sakura kembali ke posisinya.

Di tengah diskusi yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Matsuri mengenai segala hal yang akan di lakukan nanti, hanya Naruto yang setia mengajak Tenten mengobrol. Lain halnya Sasuke yang lebih suka ketenangan. Pria itu lebih memilih memejamkan mata meski semua orang tahu dia tidak dalam keadaan tidur.

"Ano.. Tenten," lirih Naruto sedikit mendekatkan posisinya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya?" Tenten menoleh.

"Jika aku ingin tau sedikit kepribadian dari Sakura.. akankah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih menjurus ke bisikan.

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan Matsuri di bangku depan. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto kemudian mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini Naruto- _san_. Sakura adalah pribadi yang ceria dan terbuka. Ada saatnya dia adalah sosok yang melankolis. Dan ada saatnya pula dia adalah sosok yang menyeramkan,"

"T-tunggu. Me-menyeramkan?" Tanyanya meneguk ludah.

Anggukan ringan di terima oleh Naruto sebagai balasan.

"Sejauh ini dia hanya akan terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang membelaku."

"Membelamu?" Pria itu memandang Tenten dari ujung kaki hingga ke atas. "Apa yang pantas di cela darimu? Kau gadis yang manis."

"Mungkin jika kau dekat dengan Sakura, kau akan tahu banyaknya celaan yang kuterima karena keadaanku."

Senyum sumringah terlukis di wajah pria pirang tersebut. "Apa itu artinya kau mendukungku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jika kau berani menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan mengeluarkan sembilan ekor tersembunyi yang kumiliki." manik matanya meredup dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Apa kau jelmaan Kyuubi?"

"Bukan hanya Kyuubi. Aku adalah jelmaan dari semua Bijuu di muka bumi." candanya di iringi gelak tawa ringan.

Selesai dengan Naruto, pandangan Tenten beralih pada figur pria yang masih duduk tenang dengan mata terpejam di samping Sakura. Ia tersenyum samar seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang di alaminya saat ini adalah kenyataan yang sulit dielak. Duduk semobil dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah impian yang tak pernah terbesit di kepalanya. Hampir enam tahun menjadi penggemarnya, Tenten tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Namun meski begitu, Tenten tidak akan berharap hal-hal muluk yang di pikirkan oleh fans fanatik Sasuke yang lain. Cukup melihat pria itu dari dekat dan menyimpan rasa sukanya untuk dirinya sendiri sudah cukup baginya.

Sekitar empat jam perjalanan sudah di tempuh. Selama itu pula Sakura hampir melupakan Tenten di belakangnya karena terlalu sibuk membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan kali ini bersama Matsuri.

Salju di Kyoto turun dengan intensitas lebih deras daripada Tokyo. Mobil van berhenti tepat di depan sebuah villa yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa juga di katakan villa sederhana. Kata Matsuri, setiap ke Kyoto hanya villa ini yang Sasuke inginkan untuk tempat singgah. Alasannya sederhana, lokasi yang jauh dari jalan raya dan pemandangan belakang villa yang langsung mengarah ke pegunungan hijau menjadi salah satu alasannya. Tidak lupa juga, suasana asri yang sarat akan ketenangan juga menjadi pertimbangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke memilih tempat ini.

Semua orang di mobil turun begitu mobil berhenti sempurna. Villa bernuansa khas rumah Jepang jaman dahulu jelas kental terasa. Bahkan di samping rumah terdapat gazebo yang cukup besar untuk memuat beberapa orang.

Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dari mobil. Disusul Naruto, Sakura lalu Matsuri. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan selalu masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Matsuri dan sang sopir mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kedua kaki Sakura sudah menapak sempurna di atas tanah. Tangannya terangkat meregangkan ototnya. Melihat sahabatnya yang agak sedikit kesulitan keluar, gadis itu segera meraih tangan Tenten dan menariknya keluar.

Greb!

Tubuh Sakura sedikit terpelanting kebelakang berkat berat tubuh Tenten. Beruntung seseorang menahan berat tubuhnya.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun," kata Sakura segera menjauh dari dada pria itu. Semu merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa." balas Naruto cepat dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Dasar cabul," cibir Matsuri sembari membawa sebuah tas jinjing besar melewati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan Matsuri. Kau lihat 'kan, model kita hampir saja terjatuh," katanya mengekori Matsuri.

"Ya ya ya.. terserah kau saja. Kau memang ahlinya jika bicara soal pikat-memikat." gadis berambut cokelat itu berusaha tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

"Jadi.. kapan kau akan memulai pemotretanmu?" tanya Tenten meraih ranselnya di dalam mobil.

"Besok pagi." jawab Sakura seadanya. "Tapi Panda, aku melihat gelagat aneh antara dirimu dan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mengangkat panggilanmu, kalian bicara apa saja?"

Kedua iris madu itu melebar. Nafas Tenten berhenti di tenggorokan. "T-tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara kami." balasnya cepat.

Sesaat mata emerald itu menatap Tenten penuh selidik. Setelah beberapa lama memandang, "Baiklah. Aku percaya." Sakura mengakhiri perkataanya dengan senyuman.

 **oOo**

Tabuhan angin menerbangkan geraian cokelat seseorang. Di atas beranda kamar, ia memandang lurus gazebo kosong yang di timpa cahaya bulan. Tangannya mengelus pelan tengkuknya. Ia berdecap sesaat lalu kembali menoleh ke belakang. Memandang dua wanita yang tengah bersolek untuk persiapan pesta cocktail yang kabarnya akan di adakan di rumah teman Naruto. Satu wanita berambut cokelat tampak menempelkan dress merah di depan tubuhnya. Sementara wanita yang lain sibuk menata tatanan rambutnya yang ia kuncir tinggi keatas dan membentuk sebuah cepolan di sana.

"Panda, kau yakin tidak akan ikut?" tanya Sakura masih sibuk memasang boby pin di sekitar kuncirannya.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus sesaat lalu berpaling meninggalkan jendela yang sejak tadi menyangga berat tubuhnya. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi Sakura?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu meletakkan sisir di tangannya lalu berbalik sembari berkacak pinggang. "Tapi kau akan sendirian di sini."

"Ada Kanta yang menemaniku. Lagipula suasana di sini membuatku sangat tenang. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya begitu saja. Dan kupikir, ini akan bagus untuk masa pemulihanku." balasnya santai.

"Pemulihan? Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?" Matsuri ikut menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik menatap Tenten.

"Dia di diagnosa mengidap _fraktur vetebrata_ sejak mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Tenten tersenyum samar. "Semua bisa terjadi Matsuri- _san_. Setidaknya aku masih hidup. Itu yang lebih penting."

.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, tepat pukul 8 malam dua sosok gadis tampak menuruni anak tangga. Satu di antaranya jelas berhasil memikat Naruto yang sudah menggenakan setelan kemeja rapi di ruang tengah.

"Apa kami terlihat cantik?" tanya Matsuri mengembangkan sisi dress merah selututnya sembari menatap Tenten yang satu tangga lebih tinggi darinya.

Kedua mata Tenten memicing. "Kalian tidak cantik. Kalian mengesankan!" pujinya menjentikkan kedua jarinya.

"Jangan memuji kami terlalu tinggi Panda, kami bisa besar kepala." bisik Sakura malu.

"Tidak Sakura, aku bicara kenyataan. Kalian benar-benar cantik."

Baik Sakura dan Matsuri saling menatap satu sama lain. Ketelitian keduanya di uji saat memeriksa penampilannya. Pandangannya kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dalam berpakaian mereka malam ini.

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, figure lelaki dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku piyama, menampakkan ekspresi datarnya, sedang berdiri dengan tenang. Sejenak Tenten berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan bersama Kanta. Tapi ternyata keadaan berkata lain.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut kami?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sasuke hanya memberi jawaban 'ya' melalui kedikan kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah terserah padamu." pada akhirnya pria itu menyerah membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut. "Kalian siap?" Naruto bertanya dengan dada sedikit membusung.

Sakura dan Matsuri mengangguk bersamaan.

Tak lama sebuah mobil van berhenti tepat di bawah teras. Mereka bergegas masuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di balik pintu dan Tenten yang juga belum beranjak dari pertengahan anak tangga yang langsung mengarah keluar.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten sendirian di villa?" tanya Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju mobil.

Kedua alis pirang itu terangkat cepat. "Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, Sakura. Selama Sasuke masih bernapas, tidak akan terjadi apapun pada temanmu itu." ujar Naruto sembari membuka pintu mobil.

Setelah semuanya di dalam, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Bukan Tenten yang kukhawatirkan. Tapi Sasuke. Aku takut jika jiwa fangirl Tenten kumat, Sasuke bisa.."

"Babak belur?" timpal Matsuri menutup pintu mobil setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau tahu Sakura, sesekali aku memiliki keinginan melempar Sasuke ke kerumuanan fansnya agar dia bisa menghargai arti dari seorang fans. Aku ingin melihatnya pulang dengan baju terkoyak dan wajah penuh bekas lipstick.."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "I-itu terdengar kejam Matsuri-san."

"Memang. Tapi sikap arogan Sasuke mungkin bisa di sembuhkan dengan cara itu. Lagipula, jika aku menjadi Sasuke, di serang satu orang fans yang memiliki wajah seperti Tenten, aku akan lebih memilih pasrah daripada melawan." Matsuri terkekeh di kursi depan.

Dalam benak Sakura muncul berbagai peristiwa yang mungkin Tenten lakukan selagi keadaan villa sepi sementara hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di sana. Mulai dari peristiwa lucu hingga peristiwa R-18 terbesit di dalam otak dan kepalanya. Hampir saja ia membayangkan wajah Tenten dan Sasuke semakin dekat, sebuah tangan mengayun tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Apa kau yakin Tenten akan melakukan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu?" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura.

"Tentu tidak! Tenten adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu. Tidak mungkin jika ia dan Sasuke.."

"Maka dari itu, berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sela Naruto seraya menepuk bahu belakang sopir agar lekas jalan.

Dengan manuver sedang, mobil van putih itu bersiap keluar dari area villa. Baru melewati pagar besi, pengelihatan Naruto menangkap barisan mobil hitam yang terparkir berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari villa. Meski Naruto dikenal bodoh dan dungu, tapi untuk mengenali mobil-mobil tersebut, tak perlu menutup mata untuk mengingatnya. Jelas ia tahu, mobil itu adalah mobil rentenir yang beberapa tahun ini menghantui Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan acara ini." kata lelaki itu secara mengejutkan.

Tidak hanya Sakura dan Matsuri yang terkejut, pengemudi van pun juga ikut membelalak walau hanya sesaat.

Mobil van yang mereka tumpangi melewati barisan mobil berjumlah 4 kendaraan tersebut. Jelas sosok yang sangat di kenal Naruto terlihat bersidekap di depan kap mobil sedan sembari menatap ke arah mobilnya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Siapa mereka?" tanya Matsuri mulai khawatir.

"Arahkan matamu kesana Matsuri, kau pasti mengingat salah satu di antara mereka." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke kerumunan orang di luar berbadan tegap dan berwajah seram.

Begitu melaksanakan instruksi Naruto, sontak tubuh Matsuri menegang.

"B-bagaimana ini Naruto? K-kau cepat hubungi Sasuke agar segera keluar dari villa." kata Matsuri gusar.

Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Siapa mereka semua?"

Buru-buru lelaki itu merogoh sakunya meraih ponselnya. Beberapa kali nada 'tuut' terdengar, akhirnya bungsu Uchiha itu menerima panggilannya.

"Dobe, rentenir sialan itu ada di depan. Segera lari dari sana selagi masih ada waktu. Aku memiliki firasat mereka akan mengobrak-abrik villa jika tahu kau ada di dalam." kata Naruto.

Mendengar kata-kata 'rentenir' keluar dari bibir Naruto, praktis Sakura yang awalnya hanya diam ikut gusar sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh Dobe! Pria botak itu bersama para anteknya. Kau tidak akan bisa menghabisi mereka semua." suara Naruto terdengar menggelegar. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti jagoan! Sekali saja lakukan hal berguna untukku. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku tidak mau melihatmu mati konyol di tangan para bajingan itu."

Kedua tangan Sakura berada di bawah dagunya. Air matanya mulai bercucuran khawatir akan keselamatan sahabatnya yang juga berada di sana.

"Tenten," Gumam Sakura. Suaranya terdengar begertar.

Naruto segera menatap dalam Sakura. Ia diam sesaat lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Dengar. Saat ini Tenten sedang ada bersamamu. Bagaimanapun kau berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari gadis itu, kau tetap tidak akan berhasil karena kau kalah jumlah sementara kemampuan bertarungmu tidak lebih dari hanya mematikan seekor lebah. Maka dari itu, selamatkan dia. Jadilah pahlawan untuk fansmu. Sekali ini saja. Gadis itu... tidak seharusnya berada di keadaan ini Sasuke." tutur pria itu tenang tanpa melepas matanya dari gadis di hadapannya.

Panggilan di akhiri, disusul Sakura yang mendongak dengan senyum tipis menatap Naruto.

Satu tangannya meraih jaket dan topi di jok belakang. Segera Naruto mengenakan semua itu di tubuhnya setelah melepas jas hitam, dasi, serta kancing atas bagian kerahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Matsuri terbata.

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan segera keluar dari sana. Satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar adalah melewati pintu depan. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar Sasuke memiliki celah untuk keluar."

"Jangan gila, kau bisa menjadi sasaran mereka."

"Matsuri benar, kita bisa mencari jalan lain. Yang akan kau lakukan terlalu beresiko." imbuh Sakura.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu. Sasuke dan Tenten harus segera keluar dari sana." katanya sembari memasang topinya di atas kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Praktis semua yang ada di mobil terkejut.

"Kau lebih gila Sakura. Kau membuat semuanya makin rumit." sambar Matsuri cepat.

"Naruto akan bertaruh sendirian untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Tenten. Lalu kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Tenten seperti yang di lakukan Naruto pada Sasuke. Tenten juga berarti bagiku."

"Lebih baik aku yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka." kata pengemudi van secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak Kanta, aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk menjemput kami di desa berikutnya. Matsuri, setelah mereka semua termakan umpan, segera bereskan semua barang kita di villa. Masukkan semuanya dan setelah itu kita akan segera pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan pemotretannya besok?"

"Sungguh, mana yang lebih penting Matsuri? Nyawa Sasuke atau katalog majalah mahal yang bisa digantikan oleh orang lain hanya dalam beberapa menit saja?" kata Naruto berhasil membungkam Matsuri. "Jika kau ikut, aku sarankan untuk tidak menggunakan high heels itu Sakura."

"Lihat dan amati Naruto. Kau hanya tidak tahu kemampuan lariku meningkat 20 persen saat menggunakan high heels." balasnya tenang.

"Sakura, ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda di saat seperti ini?"

Kedua manik safir itu memutar malas. "Baiklah terserah padamu." akhirnya sembari melepas jaket di tubuhnya.

Ia memberikan benda tebal itu pada Sakura. Menyampirkannya di bahu Sakura agar wanita itu segera mengenakannya. "Pakai ini. Udara di luar cukup dingin. Sakit adalah hal yang paling di hindari oleh seorang model."

Beberapa saat menunggu, pada akhirnya semua siap. Naruto yang menggunakan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya segera turun dari van di susul Sakura. Tudung jaket menutupi wajah rupawan gadis itu. Keduanya menampakkan dirinya pada para barisan pria berbaju hitam dan berwajah sangar yang sedang berkerumun di bawah tiang lampu jalanan yang menyala oranye.

Keadaan jalan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada villa berjajar di sepanjang jalanan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Jarak yang cukup jauh antara vila yang satu dengan villa yang lain membuat Naruto yakin bahwa apa yang akan dia lakukan tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Posisinya kini berada tepat di tengah turunan. Bangunan villa berada di sisi kiri jalan. Sementara sisi kanan terdapat hutan yang kabarnya mengarah langsung ke sungai yang cukup besar. Tiang lampi berjajar menerangi jalanan yang lebarnya tidak kurang dari 10 meter. Dan tepat di sisi kanan jalan, tiga buah mobil yang sejak lama membuat Naruto muak sedang berhenti di sana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto?" bisik Sakura perlahan.

Sebuah batu diambil olehnya dari sisi aspal jalan. Ia melempar rendah batu yang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangannya tersebut lalu menangkapnya kembali dengan mudah. Seringai liar muncul sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap melakukan aksi gilanya.

"Saat batu ini mengenai salah satu di antara mereka, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah lari, lari, dan lari sampai aku berkata untuk berhenti." jelasnya memandang jauh mereka yang belum juga menyadari kehadirannya di sisi jalan yang lain.

Anggukan mantap dari Sakura cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Sakura sanggup. Dan itu artinya, satu lagi kekacuan yang ia buat untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

Whut.. Prang!

Tepat mengenai sasaran. Kaca mobil bagian belakang milik salah satu dari mereka seketika berlubang saat Naruto melempar batunya. Praktis semua yang ada di sana segera menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Lari!" bisik Naruto sesaat dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua lari, mobil van yang ditumpangi Matsuri juga ikut lenyap meninggalkan lokasi. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut oleh pria botak yang di ketahui bosnya. Belum sampai ia lari memasuki hutan belantara di sisi kanan jalan, sebuah mobil melesat cepat melewati dirinya dan Sakura. Mereka berdua yakin, mobil itu di perintahkan untuk mengejar van Matsuri.

Terlepas dari mobil-mobil itu, tiga orang pria yang salah satunya berambut gondrong mengejarnya hingga memasuki kawasan hutan. Di sisi lain Naruto merasa gagal. Sebab ia pikir semua pria itu akan mengejarnya. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa leluasa keluar dari villa. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Beberapa di antara mereka tetap tinggal dan mengamati villa termasuk pria botak itu.

Masih dalam keadaan berlari, genggaman tangan Naruto pada Sakura semakin erat ketika semakin masuk kedalam hutan.

"Sepertinya kita gagal. Beberapa dari mereka tetap tinggal." teriak Sakura tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hanya tersisa tiga orang pecundang. Sasuke bisa mengatasi mereka. Percayalah."

Anggukan Sakura mengakhiri percakapan antara keduanya. Itu artinya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan. Yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin. Membawa ketiga pria itu ke dalam hutan sedalam mungkin. Beruntung jika ketiganya tersesat.

 **oOo**

Malam semakin terasa pekat. Hawa dingin pedesaan merangkap. Di tambah suara-suara serangga malam semakin menambah kesan sepi namun damai. Dari sebuah jendela terlihat seorang gadis berwajah sendu menatap barisan sawah di balik bangunan bernama villa itu. Dengan tangan terlipat di atas kusen dan salah satunya menyangga dagu, ia tersenyum. Cahaya bulan tepat jatuh mengenai wajahnya rupawannya. Sangat damai ia rasakan.

Sudah cukup lama Tenten tidak merasakan yang seperti ini. Terakhir ia berada di keadaan sama ketika satu hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan yang di alaminya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Jelas Tenten ingat, sang nenek memperlakukannya dengan baik. Merawat luka baik fisik maupun batinnya penuh dengan kesabaran dan kasih sayang. Bukan hanya itu, neneknya juga menyembuhkan trauma hatinya atas insiden yang menimpanya. Dengan sabar beliau meyakinkan Tenten bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di takuti dari apa yang ada di sekitarmu.

Kruyuuk~

Bunyi perut Tenten berbunyi di tengah lamunannya. Sanggahan tangan itu terlepas dan ia memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dan mencari beberapa makanan yang mungkin bisa memuaskan perut laparnya. Ia ingat sekitar 2 jam lalu Matsuri memesan sekotak Yakiniku untuk semua, tapi entah kenapa kini ia merasa kelaparan lagi. Beruntung sebelum benar-benar sampai di sini, Sakura sempat mampir ke toko roti untuk membeli sekantong biskuit gandum. Ia yakin gadis berambut pendek itu tidak akan keberatan jika ia memakan makanannya beberapa.

Pintu terbuka dan Tenten begitu terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke berada tepat di depannya dengan posisi hendak mengetuk pintu. Dahinya berjengit memunculkan perempatan di sana.

"S-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Tangan lelaki itu segera turun. Satu tangan yang sejak tadi berada di dalam saku segera keluar dan naik secara tiba-tiba untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Kedua maniknya berlari kesana-kemari.

"K-kurasa kita harus segera pergi dari sini." katanya dengan suara yang hampir menyatu dengan udara.

Tanda tanya semakin besar menggelayuti kepala gadis itu.

"Untuk?"

Uchiha itu bermain dengan lidahnya di sekitar bibir. Tenten tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke, tapi pria itu seolah enggan untuk menjelaskannya secara detail.

"Aku bisa saja memberimu banyak alasan untuk segera keluar dari sini seperti banyaknya niatku untuk tidak kembali memejamkan mata setelah aku bermimpi buruk di malam hari,"

"Sasuke.." suara selaan itu terdengar sedikit sumbang.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada waktu. Kau dan aku.. harus segera keluar dari sini." tuturnya memberi penekanan nada pada kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tenten, pria itu segera masuk ke kamar dan mengambil sesuatu yang dia pikir di butuhkan oleh Tenten.

"Jaket.. tidak ada.. Parka? Sepertinya berguna. Sepatu.. lalu apa lagi.." gumamnya menjelajahi isi kamar Tenten setelah berhasil mendapatkan barang yang tadi ia sebutkan. "Tas." serunya ketika ia melihat sebuah tas slipbag hitam di atas sofa.

Parka merah maroon di tangannya segera berpindah menutupi piyama putih bermotif lolipop yang membalut tubuh Tenten. Di susul seuntai syal putih ia kalungkan di leher.

"Pakai ini." kata Sasuke meletakkan sepatu sneakers di bawah kaki gadis itu.

Di sudut ruangan tepat di samping sofa, ia menjumpai sebuah kursi roda yang terlipat. Sasuke menoleh dan kembali bertanya, "Apa itu milikmu?" jarinya mengarah tepat ke kursi roda.

Tenten hanya mengangguk sambil menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk segera memasang sepatunya.

"Kau membutuhkan itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Tenten menggeleng. "Aku hanya membutuhkannya jika kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan."

"Itu bisa di atur." sambarnya cepat.

Ia segera berdiri begitu sepasang sepatu sudah melekat sempurna membalut kakinya. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Kakiku.."

Kaki itu melangkah gontai. Menghampiri gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang masih tidak dapat memahami keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di sisi bahu sementara matanya memenjarakan pandangan gadis itu agar terus memandangnya selagi ia berbicara.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Jawabanmu sudah cukup untukku. Nanti, jika kau sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan, katakan padaku. Karena kini, aku adalah kursi rodamu."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Halo semuanya :"D Buat yang baca A/N ini terimakasih banyak :"D Karena lewat ini Ran secara pribadi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah menghilang bagai di telan bumi :"D Sudah berbulan-bulan ya fanfic ini ngaret :")) Mohon jangan di ingatkan berapa bulan, liatnya aja Ran udah ngeri. Tapi Ran janji, untuk chapter depan sepertinya tidak akan selama ini updatenya. Karena untuk chapter depan, hampir 75% sudah rampung kok :))**

 **Sooya: Yaah~ begitulah XD Maaf banget ya updatenya telat parah :"3**

 **Sabaku Lenny: Makasih udah baca dan selalu di nanti :"D Enggak kok, sini peluk peluk.. gak bakal di tendang :"D Makasih buat semangatnya. Insyallah chapter depan bakal fast update kok :"3**

 **Vi Chan: Maafkan banget kalo telat updatenya :"3 Sudah di lanjut dan semoga gak kecewa sama jalan ceritanya :"D**

 **Marin Choi: Gaara? Gak ada Gaara loh di sini :"D Cuma ada Sasuke sama Naruto aja. Dan mungkin akan ada chara cowo yang lain lagi XD *coming soon* :'v #plaks. Makasih banget udah setia nunggu meskipun lama. Jadi gak enak :"3 Maaf banget ya :"D**

 **Yanz: Rejeki banget emang XD Sayang kalo di lewatkan XD By the way, makasih masih setia baca fanfic ini sejauh ini :"3**

 **Guest: Sepertinya dia butuh sekodi sapu tangan XD Thankyou for read and see you in next chapter ^3^**

 **Shikadaii: Udah terlanjur. Sayang kalo di lewatkan XD Siapp! Udah di lanjut walaupun telat. Aku juga udah siap kalo di lempar bom molotov sekarang XD**

 **Husni: Aduuh~ maaf.. maaf.. ini lama banget bukan ngaret lagi updatenya. Maaf banget :"D Makasih udah baca Husni :* Bosan bikin fanfic Tenten? Itu todak akan terjadi Husni. Don't worry XD**

 **NamikazeRael: Sudah di lanjut. Maaf kalo telat banget. Keep read ya :***

 **Akasuna 11-12: Ehehehe, maaf ya telat banget updatenya. Maaf banget. Sungguh daku menyesal :"))) /lemparkepluto**

 **Natasya Candra Kirana: Yosh! Sudah Senpai! XD**

 **Rahasia: Sudah di lanjut Rahasia-san :"D Maaf telat update. Thankyou for your review and keep read ya :"D**

 **Well done. Sekali lagi Ran minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :))**

 **Log in? Cek PM ;))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Impossible**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Uchiha Sasuke x Tenten) , (Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura)**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Bad Fic, Typo(s), Alur gaje, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara hewan malam menyamarkan langkah kaki dua manusia yang tengah memindik. Suasana malam yang sepi di tambah suara khas hutan yang cukup nyaring sedikit menguntungkan dirinya.

Tali tampar berwarna biru tua membentang melewati jendela. Pangkal dari tali tersebut terikat pada kusen pintu yang berada tak jauh dari jendela dapur yang langsung mengarah ke persawahan. Setelah beberapa menit meniti tali untuk turun, akhirnya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk turun terlebih dahulu sudah sampai di bawah. Dengan suara perlahan, ia memanggil nama seseorang yang masih berada di atas. Tak lama kemudian satu kepala muncul, menampakkan ekspresi ragu. Jelas terlihat di sana, bahwa gadis itu tak yakin akan ide Sasuke yang satu ini. Jangankan itu, hingga detik ini pun ia tidak tahu kenapa secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajaknya melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari apa? Siapa yang harus di hindari?

"Ayo Tenten. Aku akan menangkapmu." kata Sasuke mendongak menghadap gadis yang masih berada di posisi 3 meter lebih tinggi darinya.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Tenten sebagai jawaban bahwa ia ragu akan menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di luar jendela, sementara bagian tubuh yang lain masih berada di dalam. Tepat ketika tubuhnya akan hilang di telan bingkai jendela, secara tiba-tiba pintu terdobrak kasar dan memunculkan 3 pria bar-bar dibaliknya. Sontak gadis itu terkejut. Tangannya lepas dari pegangannya dan kemudian berat tubuhnya membawanya kebawah tanpa dapat ia kendalikan.

Greb!

Seseorang yang tak lain Sasuke menangkapnya sigap begitu tubuhnya jatuh kebawah. Ala bridal, keduanya saling tatap sesaat. Sungguh ini memalukan bagi Tenten. Seharusnya bukan begini. Tenten yakin ia bisa turun seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke barusan.

"Sialan!" titah seseorang berkepala plontos yang mendapati mereka sudah berada di bawah.

Satu kayu bergagang panjang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka. Segera Sasuke mengambil benda itu setelah menurunkan Tenten. Daun jendela yang mengarah keluar ia gunakan untuk menutup paksa jendela tersebut menggunakan gagang kayu. Meski Sasuke yakin sakit yang di rasakan si kepala plontos itu ketika terkena daun jendela tidak seberapa, namun setidaknya itu memperlambat laju mereka mengejar dirinya dan Tenten.

Pria itu segera menarik Tenten lari dari sana. Melewati petakan sawah menjauh dari villa tersebut. Memilih jalan memutar setelah memutuskan melalui jalan belakang, menyebrangi jalan raya yang sepi, dan pada akhirnya, hutan belantara di depan villa sudah menanti mereka. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mungkin di jangkau oleh mobil jika para maniak itu masih tak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

Tangan Tenten masih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kegiatan lari-berlari juga masih di lakukan. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh kebelakang memperhitungkan jarak antara dirinya dan para pria itu agar ia dapat memperhitungkan seberapa cepat ia harus berlari.

Beberapa lama mereka berlari tanpa henti, pada akhirnya terpaksa mereka berdua harus berhenti saat menjumpai Naruto dan Sakura berhenti di sebuah batu besar yang bertengger tepat di bawah pohon kapas yang menjulang tinggi. Dua pria dan satu yang berkepala plontos masih belum terlihat. Maka dari itu Sasuke memperlambat larinya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menghampiri Naruto juga Sakura.

Masih dengan napas memburu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di atas tanah, sementara Sakura yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui kedatangan Tenten, segera berlari dan berhambur kepelukan gadis brunette itu. Sambutan hangat Tenten menjadi pemandangan bagi kedua pria itu. Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, melihat 3 pria dewasa tergelatak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka memar dimana-mana.

Tangis Sakura makin menjadi. Tangannya mengenggam rapat di belakang tengkuk sahabatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut dengan napas tak beraturan. Batin Naruto menjerit melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi mereka berhasil menangkap Sakura.."

"Dan kau gelap mata." sambung Sasuke cepat.

Dengusan napas berat keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Tak apa kawan. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." kata Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto.

Iris hazel itu meredup melihat keadaan Sakura yang sesenggukan di pelukannya. Hanya dekapan hangat yang bisa Tenten berikan saat ini.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kau sudah aman sekarang." lirih Tenten menenangkan.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu segera melepas pelukannya begitu ia tenang dan mulai menyadari ada yang janggal pada Tenten. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan senyuman walau di paksa. Bukan hanya itu, otot-otot di sekitar lehernya juga muncul pertanda sesuatu sedang di tahan olehnya.

"Berapa lama kau berlari?" tanya Sakura sakartis.

"Cukup lama." singkat Tenten.

"Dan keringat dingin yang keluar di sekitar wajahmu?" Gadis itu mencoba menelisik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." jawab Tenten ringan dan berusaha tenang.

Brukk!

Tenten seketika jatuh terduduk ketika dengan sengaja Sakura menghantam pelan tungkainya ke arah lutut gadis itu.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura tajam melirik kebawah.

Tidak ada apapun yang terlontar dari Tenten selain erangan menahan sakit.

Dua pria yang sejak tadi diam seketika berdiri mengetahui pertengkaran kecil antara dua gadis tersebut.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tenten. Dia.."

Perkataan Sakura secara tiba-tiba berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." kata Naruto bergegas menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi Tenten.."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus bungkam ketika tanpa ia duga Sasuke menaikkan Tenten keatas punggungnya dan berlari bersama gadis itu mengikuti dirinya dan Naruto.

'Apa Sasuke sudah tahu tentang keadaan Tenten?' batin Sakura.

Hanya tersisa 3 maniak. Namun bagi mereka berempat, tenanganya tak lagi cukup untuk berlari lebih jauh dari ini. Khususnya Naruto. Terlebih mereka sudah masuk terlalu dalam kedalam hutan. Di luar ekspetasi Naruto yang tidak menyangka mereka akan masuk sejauh ini kedalam hutan. Keadaan hutan yang gelap dan jalanan yang lumayan curam membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus lebih berhati-hati jika mereka tidak mau hal buruk terjadi.

Berakhir sudah. Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, dan Sakura sudah terpojok. Tak ada hal lain di sekitar mereka kecuali tebing yang mengarah langsung ke sungai. Jika mundur, sudah pasti ia akan bertemu dengan para rentenir itu. Namun jika sebaliknya? Entah orang gila mana yang memilih terjun ke sungai deras untuk menghindari 3 rentenir yang agaknya juga sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sebagai pria, Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat untuk menghadapi mereka saja. Meskipun tidak yakin akan menang, setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba.

Sasuke menurunkan Tenten di atas sebuah batu. Mendudukkan gadis itu yang matanya masih terpejam sesekali menahan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjalar ke atas. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Tenten dan merangkul bahunya rapat.

"Awalnya aku menyalahkan Sasuke karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Tapi setelah melihat dia seperti itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa ini semua karena sifat cengkalmu. Kenapa kau diam?"

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya geram. Pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar tidak tepat untuknya saat ini. Tenten bahkan masih dalam tahap pemulihan dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di keadaan seperti ini secara tiba-tiba? Lari bersama seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dan mendapati sahabatmu sedang dalam keadaan kacau, meringkuk di bawah pohon dengan tangis tertahan? Aku terkejut dengan semua ini maka dari itu lebih baik aku menahannya." jelasnya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Satu pasang mata memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Tenten. Melalui ekor matanya, Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dan merasa menyesal. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih untuk Tenten. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Para lelaki yang sejak tadi mengejar mereka akhirnya tampak di pelupuk mata. Sontak mereka semua kecuali Sasuke membelalak.

"Kami memiliki beberapa pilihan untukmu Sasuke..." kata si pria berkepala plontos.

Si pemilik nama hanya diam.

"...pilihan pertama, selesaikan masalah ini segera. Kedua, aku akan menghajarmu dan melemparmu dari sini. Atau jika kau ingin selamat, kau bisa memilih pilihan ketiga. Gadis itu, akan kujadikan jaminan. Selama kau belum membayarnya, kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, dia aman bersama kami. Bagaimana?" ujarnya. Jarinya sempat menunjuk Tenten dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Bajingan! Kau pikir dirimu siapa bisa menentukan pilihan semudah itu dan merampas anak orang untuk ikut bersamamu?" bentak Naruto dengan suara tinggi.

"Lalu apa maumu? Bukankah dia seorang model ternama? Mudah sekali baginya untuk melunasi hutang Fugaku. Jujur saja aku juga mulai muak dengan kalian." ucap pria yang lain.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak memberikan kepastian apapun. Hingga pada akhirnya salah satu di antara pria itu berjalan mendekat pada Tenten. Praktis gadis itu segera beranjak dan berjalan mundur.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriak Naruto. Belum pria itu meraih Tenten, pria berkepala plontos menahan laju geraknya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Sakura yang juga ingin menarik Tenten. Dirinya di hadang oleh pria berambut gondrong yang berdiri di hadapanya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Naruto berontak agar segera terlepas sementara Sasuke hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan suara teriakan Tenten tidak menggerakkan dirinya untuk segera bertindak. Semua ini bukan masalah uang. Jika Sasuke mau, ia bisa saja melunasi hutang segudang Fugaku sejak lama. Namun kebenciannya pada Fugaku yang telah membuat ibunya depresi masih di pendam dalam-dalam bahkan semakin lama semakin mendarah daging.

Gadis _brunette_ itu menggibaskan tangannya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Kau pikir kau siapa!?" teriaknya sembari terus mundur meski dengan sebelah kaki pincang. Tepat di ujung tebing, ia tidak lagi dapat menghindar.

"Teme! Kau buta atau tuli! Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Naruto masih berusaha lepas.

"Sasukeeee!" suara Sakura menggema hingga menghasilkan gema panjang di seluruh penjuru hutan.

Greb!

Satu gerakan tangan Sasuke berhasil menjauhkan tangan pria itu dari wajah Tenten. Sorot mata mengerikan jelas terlihat dari sana. Tubuhnya melesak masuk di antara celah Tenten dan pria tersebut. Menghalangi pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu memandang remeh Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya sembari tertawa renyah. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku untuk menyelamatkan gadismu, hah?" tangannya beralih menyentuh tangan Sasuke. "Seberapa keras pukulan yang bisa di hasilkan oleh tangan sehalus ini? Juga, wajah halusmu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan pria cantik." ejeknya menyentuh dagu Sasuke.

Dorongan tangan Sasuke pada dada pria itu menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, pria itu balik mendorong Sasuke. Tepat setelah adegan saling dorong itu terjadi, Tenten yang berada di belakang Sasuke kelimpungan dengan tubuh condong ke bibir tebing. Layaknya adegan slow motion, semua pasang mata disana terbelalak. Khususnya Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Sas..." lirih Tenten di udara. Suara itu, mengalun sumbang memasuki telinga Sasuke. Meski lirih, namun panggilannya seolah bagaikan melodi nyaring yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memaksanya untuk segera sadar dan menoleh.

"Ten..." Pria itu segera berbalik dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda pada yang terjadi pada yang lain. Membelalak hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Ck!

Greb!

Sasuke berhasil meraih salah satu tangan gadis itu yang masih terlulur padanya. Namun sangat di sayangkan, akibat tubuh Tenten yang lebih condong kebelakang, tubuh Sasuke ikut tertarik dan semuanya berakhir dengan keduanya yang jatuh begitu saja ke bawah. Dengan sangat jelas mereka melihat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke dan Tenten terjun dan pada akhirnya hilang ditelan derasnya air sungai yang sedang dalam keadaan pasang di tengah turunnya salju.

"Tenteeenn!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Sudah cukup. Tidak ada lagi tahan-menahan. Darah bar-bar Naruto seketika kembali mengalir begitu melihat sahabatnya jatuh dari tebing. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan di wajah, kepalan tangan yang di hantamkan Naruto pada pria yang menghalanginya berhasil menumbangkan tubuh pria berjas hitam itu. Sontak Sakura menoleh mendengar kegaduhan di belakangnya.

"Naruto.." lirihnya tak percaya dengan derai air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang sabar lagi Tuan-tuan. Kalian pantas untuk mati!" hardiknya sembari terus melancarkan pukulan pada ketiga pria yang mulai menyerangnya secara beruntun.

Naruto tidak peduli, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menghabisi ketiga pria itu dan segera mencari cara agar Sasuke dan Tenten kembali. Tidak peduli tulang iganya remuk, lehernya patah ataupun teriakan Sakura yang memintanya untuk berhenti, yang ada di pikiran lelaki pirang itu saat ini adalah nafsu untuk membunuh. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya bahkan hantu yang selama ini dikenal sebagai sesuatu yang sangat ditakutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Ibu, tidakkah ini aneh? Baru saja aku jatuh dari tebing. Tapi di mana aku sekarang Ibu? Tidak ada apapun di sini selain background putih mengelilingiku. Sejauh mata memandang hanya putih membentang di seluruh pengelihatanku. Ibu, Ayah, Mirai, di mana kalian? Siapapun, beritahu di mana aku sekarang.'_

"Hei!"

 _'Ibu, suara siapa itu? Apa itu dirimu?'_

"Bangunlah!"

 _'Kurasa itu bukan suaramu, Bu. Seperti suara seorang pria. Siapa itu? Apakah itu kau Ayah?'_

"Bernapaslah bodoh!"

 _'Suara itu mengejekku Ibu. Apa itu Mirai?'_

"Kumohon, kau harus tetap hidup!"

 _'Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku Ibu. Apa itu tanganmu? Jika memang begitu, muncullah di hadapanku, Bu. Aku ingin melihatmu.'_

"Tenten!"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

Gadis itu akhirnya sadar setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Keluarkan semuanya." ucap seseorang menepuk punggungnya lembut.

Air yang keluar dari mulutnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Entah berapa liter air yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yang pasti saat ini, Tenten merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dadanya tak lagi sesak, tenggorokannya tidak lagi tersendat, dan suaranya tidak lagi parau. Dirinya sangat bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke merendah.

Gadis itu mendongak. Lalu mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu." singkatnya lalu kembali menunduk.

Masih dalam posisi menyangga tubuh Tenten yang lemah dalam rengkuhan, Sasuke celingukan di bibir sungai. Di tengah gelapnya malam, ia mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan sementara dirinya dan Tenten terjebak di keadaan seperti ini. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada persawahan luas yang membentang. Ia yakin ada perkampungan di sekitar sini. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ada berhektar-hektar sawah di sebrang sungai sebesar ini? Lagipula dengan keadaan yang ada, baik Sasuke dan Tenten benar-benar butuh tempat tinggal sementara. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Tenten mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bantuan macam apa yang kau inginkan di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Apapun. Kita sudah terombang-ambing dan akhirnya terdampar di bibir sungai ini. Setidaknya, harus ada seseorang yang menujukkan jalan pulang."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." balas Tenten mencoba berdiri.

Di sela pria itu memikirkan sesuatu, melalui sudut matanya ia melirik Tenten yang kepayahan berdiri. Uchiha itu meraih tangan Tenten dan meletakkan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas bahunya. Tepat di depan, dirinya sudah bersiap.

"T-tidak perlu seperti ini Sasuke." ujar Tenten dengan semburat merah.

"Sepertinya ada perkampungan di dekat sini. Kita bisa meminta bantuan warga di sana." kata Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Tenten. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." gumamnya berdiri.

Sasuke memantapkan posisinya lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Mulai berjalan menyusuri hilir sungai, mencari perkampungan terdekat yang entah berapa jaraknya darisana dengan membawa serta Tenten di punggungnya. Di baliknya, seseorang tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, kecewa, dan malu berbaur menjadi satu.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hello world! XD Makin ga jelas ya? XD *iya kaya hidup lu yang abstrak* XD Seperti janji yang lalu, chapter ini gak akan ngaret berbulan-bulan XD Pendek banget gak sih? :"v Tapi tenang, chapter selanjutnya juga udah siap kok. Tinggal di kasih bumbu sana-sini dalam waktu dekat akan siap di hidangkan XD *lu kate kupang?***

 **Sebenernya chapter ini gak sependek ini. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa aku pecah jadi dua chapter karena setelah di telusuri, wordsnya terlalu panjang dan bikin muak kalo baca banyak-banyak. Satu lagi, rasa-rasanya Cuke disini agak OOC ya XD**

 **Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, silahkan ditanyakan dan akan aku jawab di chapter depan (bagi yang gak log in) Serta kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati :"3 *emot enjel***

 **Pandaman: Iya. Webe emang mematikan san belum ada obatnya T^T Antara romantis sama kepepet beda tipis XD YAAMPUN STOP! Itu cerita horor banget T^T *kamvreto kau Ran* Udah berbulan-bulan ini fanfic mangkrak. Untuk gak ditinggal wisuda XD *diguyur sianida***

 **Rahasia: Dikit aja kok actionnya. Aku gak jago bikin yang begituan XD *ehm begituan apa?* Terharu boleh nangis jangan X"D Marah buat apa? Malah aku seneng kalo kamu suka sama fanfic ini dan luangin waktu buat ninggalin jejak. Thanks a lot ya -3- Bukan kayanya lagi, nama Tenten udah menyatu di nadi aku XD *drama***

 **Leny chan: Maaf banget udah bikin Leny nunggu selama itu T^T Tapi makasih banyak udah setia nunggu fanfic absurd ini. Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter yang ini dan chapter depan. See you Leny chan -3- :"D**

 **Well done, chapter ini sudah selesai. Untuk yang log in, silahkan cek PM masing-masing. Terimakasih untuk reader yang review maupun yang tidak. See you soon X"3**

 **Ran Megumi, sign out~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Impossible**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, and many more**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **Happy Reading! =^3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga puluh menit waktu berlalu. Sasuke sudah berjalan selama itu. Awan semakin hitam menjurus ke ungu gelap. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya selain Tenten yang entah sejak kapan terlelap di atas punggungnya.

Ilalang tinggi sedikit menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Kakinya gatal terkena semak belukar liar yang tumbuh subur di jalanan setapak yang sejak tadi ia lewati. Bermodalkan cahaya bulan yang bahkan tidak seberapa bersinar, pria itu masih terus berjalan.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebuah rumah kayu beratap jerami. Di sinari lampu kuning ber- _watt_ kecil di sampingnya. Meski Sasuke tidak yakin itu rumah atau gubuk, yang terpenting adalah dirinya mendapatkan tempat untuk singgah atau setidaknya menghangatkan diri dari cuaca dingin di luar.

Tepat seperti dugaanya. Bangunan kecil sedikit reot yang ia tuju bukanlah sebuah rumah. Melainkan hanya sebuah gubuk tempat menyimpan cadangan padi para penduduk. Jika mau, ia yakin bisa menemukan sebuah desa di tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi kekuatannya tidak lagi seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Lelah benar-benar mengahantamnya hingga batas akhirnya.

Daun pintu yang tingginya sekitar dua meter sudah Sasuke buka. Pintu kayu kelapa yang bahkan bagian bawahnya sudah termakan usia itu berbunyi ketika Sasuke kembali menutup pintu itu. Tumpukan gabah setinggi tiga meter tampak jelas mendominasi pengelihatannya. Meski ia tidak yakin, namun tidur di sana sepertinya akan terasa nyaman. Setidaknya untuk malam ini dirinya tidak harus merasakan dinginnya udara luar.

Tenten ia baringkan di atas gabah empuk tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke keluar untuk mencari sesatu yang mungkin saja bisa menghangatkan mereka. Namun tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh karet ban kecil yang digunakan sebagai pegangan pintu, seseorang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

Seorang pria masih diam memandang Sasuke dengan lampu petromax menggantung di tangan kanannya. Dia berdiri tepat di bawah lampu kuning yang menyala redup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak muda?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sasuke berani bersumpah dirinya ketakutan ketika kakek itu bersuara. Hari gelap dan di tengah hutan, bukankah sosok-sosok yang tidak di inginkan bisa muncul kapan saja?

"A-aku..."

Kedua mata berbingkai kulit keriput itu menembus masuk kedalam gubuk. Tampak olehnya seseorang berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Mengetahui arah mata pria itu, Sasuke dengan segera menggeleng menolak anggapan pria itu.

"K-kami tidak melakukan apapun." katanya cepat.

Matanya beralih pada Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kami tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang." ujarnya.

"Banyak hal yang kau lewati, Nak. Mari ikut bersamaku. Kalian bisa beristirahat di rumahku."

Pria itu diam. Ia menimbang apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Tidak perlu takut. Jika kau memang tidak mau, setidaknya lihat keadaan temanmu. Keadaanya tidak memungkinkan untuknya tinggal lebih lama di gubuk reot dan dingin seperti ini." imbuhnya meyakinkan Sasuke.

Benar apa yang dikatakan orangtua itu. Tapi apakah Sasuke sanggup berjalan lebih jauh lagi?

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

Akhirnya Sasuke meng-iyakan dan menerima ajakan lelaki senja tersebut.

Setelah menempatkan Tenten kembali di punggungnya, dia kembali keluar mengikuti orang tersebut tanpa bicara.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" gumam Tenten setengah sadar.

"Diamlah jangan banyak bertanya." balasnya cepat seketika membungkam gadis itu.

Pak tua itu berbalik dan berhenti. Menunggu Sasuke agar berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu anak muda."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Tenten... Sarutobi jika aku tidak salah."

"Kau tidak mengetahui nama temanmu sendiri?" lelaki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kami baru saja bertemu hari ini." jawabnya lirih. "Dan anda..."

"Orang-orang biasa memanggilku pak tua Shiro." ucapnya tanpa menunggu Sasuke selesai bicara.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau menolak pemikiranku yang hampir berpikir macam-macam tentang kalian berdua bukan? Maka dari itu, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya selagi kita berjalan."

 **oOo**

Jerit tangis seorang gadis membunuh suara khas malam yang biasanya jelas terdengar. Belasan, bahkan puluhan helai tisu tampak memenuhi bawah jok. Terakhir gadis itu menarik sehelai tisu dari mulut kotak tersebut sekitar semenit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang dapat menghiburnya saat ini. Bahkan _chesse cake_ bluberry dengan taburan almond yang sangat disukainya sekalipun. Dirinya melihat sendiri sahabatnya terjun bebas dari bibir tebing dan jatuh dengan kecepatan cahaya, menghilang ditelan arus sungai besar yang sedang pasang dan dingin.

Dua manusia yang sepanjang perjalanan mencoba menghibur akhirnya menyerah. Antara tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk disampaikan agar target sedikit tenang atau mereka sendiri juga menanggung rasa cemas dan tidak dapat di ekspresikan secara gamblang seperti Sakura.

Di tengah tangisnya gadis itu bergumam, "Lebih baik aku tidak makan selama satu minggu daripada harus melihat kejadian tadi."

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kita akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat segera ditemukan." bujuk Matsuri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memintaku untuk tenang? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka terjatuh dari tebing setinggi itu. Entah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak." balasnya cepat. Secepat Sakura biasa meminum jus stroberi buatan ibunya.

Naruto yang sudah menyerah menghibur Sakura hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang mulai ia sukai tersebut. Bukannya tidak ingin menenangkannya, saat ini Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Melihat Sasuke jatuh begitu saja layaknya air hujan dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak bagaikan mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Kau tenang saja. Tenten akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke adalah juara pertama saat mengikuti lomba renang." 'Meskipun ketika dia masih di bangku sekolah dasar.' imbuh Naruto dalam hatinya.

Perkataan Naruto tadi bukan benar-benar untuk menghibur Sakura. Ia juga berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri yang dirundung kecemasan. Khawatir pikiran buruknya tentang hal ini terjadi.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Menatap keluar dan menyadari bahwa mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan lambat.

"Matsuri-san, di keadaan seperti ini, bukankah kita harus bergegas ke kantor polisi terdekat?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kita tidak akan melapor ke polisi." jawab Matsuri singkat sembari terus memikirkan cara apa yang bisa di lakukan untuk menemukan dua manusia itu.

Tawa renyah Sakura menggelegar di dalam mobil.

"Tidak akan melapor ke polisi? Apa maksudmu? Kau masih tidak paham dengan kejadian yang baru saja kami alami? Biar kujelaskan secara singkat agar kau paham Matsuri... Aku dan Naruto, dikejar oleh beberapa pria asing hingga masuk kedalam hutan..."

"Cukup Sakura. Aku mengerti dan aku paham. Bahkan aku masih ingat ketika kau menemukan tas dan ponsel Tenten di tengah perjalanan kembali. Tapi masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Dua pria yang sejak tadi diam masih tak bersuara, membiarkan kedua gadis itu berdebat.

"Saat kau melapor ke polisi, berita ini akan tersebar dan menjadi _headline_ utama di surat kabar. Dan saat itu terjadi, citramu dan Sasuke akan terlihat buruk. Bukan hanya itu, karir yang kau dan Sasuke bangun selama ini, akan segera hancur sehalus debu."

"Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan karirku sementara sahabatku dalam ketidakjelasan antara hidup atau mati. Tenten lebih berharga dari apapun." kata Sakura terisak.

"Poin penting dan buah dari semua permasalahan ini adalah Tenten. Hukum sosial media adalah, siapapun yang terlibat, dia yang akan diadili. Tidak peduli kau benar atau salah, cemooh dan makian akan selalu berjalan bersamamu. Dan fans Sasuke, di dominasi oleh para remaja wanita labil yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyakiti setiap wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Asal kau tahu, bahkan model sekelas Karin 'pun pernah mendapat ancaman pembunuhan ketika kabar burung antara dirinya dan Sasuke muncul ke permukaan."

Penjelasan Matsuri yang padat seolah membungkam Sakura seketika.

"Jika aku menjadi Tenten, terdampar di tempat asing, akan terasa lebih baik daripada harus menerima cercaan yang di lancarkan oleh mereka." imbuh Matsuri lesu.

"Apa itu artinya kita menemui jalan buntu?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Tidak jika kita menemukan dimana sungai itu bermuara." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

Matsuri beralih pada pria berbadan tegap yang tengah mengemudi. "Kanta, kau tahu kemana desa mana saja yang di lewati aliran sungai ini?"

"Setahuku sungai itu sangat panjang. Beberapa desa menjadikan sungai tersebut untuk mengairi ladang dan persawahan mereka. Jika kita mencari keberadaan mereka dengan mengunjungi satu desa ke desa lainnya, perkiraanku akan memakan waktu cukup lama." jelas pria itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita mulai dari desa terdekat." kata Matsuri.

 **oOo**

Malam dan sunyi menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam kesepian. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain berbaring di atas futon yang diberikan oleh istri pak tua Shiro sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Pria itu gusar dan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dikenal sebagai pria perfeksionis dan selalu menginginkan kebersihan dalam segala hal yang dia lakukan bahkan saat tidur sekalipun. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Lelaki tua berhati baik itu bukan hanya mengijinkannya tinggal sementara. Beliau juga memberinya baju ganti dan sebuah ruangan untuk beristirahat. Bukan hanya itu, istrinya yang ternyata juga seorang perawat ketika masih muda merawat Tenten dan menempatkan gadis itu di ruang sebelah yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Mungkin pemikirannya benar, yang tidak dapat membuatnya tidur adalah Tenten. Gadis itu adalah alasan dari kegusaran Sasuke yang seolah tak berujung.

"Apakah aku harus kesana?" gumamnya bangkit setelah menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Tapi dengan mendatangi Tenten, itu artinya Sasuke menjatuhkan harga dirinya secara tidak langsung. Peduli dengan seseorang bahkan pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi bukankah Tenten seperti ini juga karena dirinya?

"Persetan dengan harga diri. Kau brengsek jika kau tidak mau meminta maaf padanya Sasuke. Ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan itu padamu." hardiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri tegak di atas kakinya. Meski lututnya terasa berat karena terlalu lama berjalan tadi, keinginannya untuk melihat keadaan Tenten mengalahkan itu semua.

Pintu _shouji_ Sasuke geser sepelan mungkin. Bau khas lilin aroma terapi tercium olehnya begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Jelas terlihat olehnya figur seorang gadis remaja yang tengah tidur dengan bebatan perban tebal di kaki kirinya. Satu handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi di atas dahi Tenten membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Temanmu agak demam." kata seseorang dari belakang.

Jangan bertanya pria itu terkejut atau tidak. Tentu saja ia terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba nenek dengan hawa keberadaan rendah itu muncul di belakangnya.

"N-nenek.." lirih Sasuke terbata.

"Aku tidak bisa memeriksa secara keseluruhan keadaannya. Tapi saranku, saat kalian pulang nanti, minta dia untuk memeriksa keadaanya ke dokter. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih serius pada kakinya dari sekedar terkilir." jelasnya menatap Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Apa maksud nenek?"

"Aku memang mantan perawat dan aku sering melupakan sesuatu bahkan ulangtahunku sendiri. Tapi setahuku, otot yang terkilir tidak menampakkan gejala separah itu."

"Apa itu artinya dia mengalami luka lain? Patah tulang atau semacamnya?"

Kedikan bahu nenek bernama Cihiro itu menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Yang pasti ia membutuhkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ketika Sakura dan Tenten bertengkar kecil di dalam hutan dan membuat gadis _brunette_ itu jatuh tersungkur hanya karena sentuhan kaki Sakura yang tidak seberapa.

"Sayang, kita harus bergegas." kata pak tua Shiro yang menunggu istrinya dari pintu keluar tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Sunggingan senyum mengembang. Tatapannya beralih pada pak tua Shiro dan kembali ke Sasuke.

"Nak, kami harus segera pergi ke ladang. Bibit kentang dan wortel yang baru kami tanam kemarin membutuhkan air segar sebelum subuh. Kau sebaiknya segera beristirahat. Kau juga membutuhkan itu." ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah Nek."

"Kami akan kembali saat pagi nanti. Setelah kami kembali, kita akan makan bersama dan memikirkan cara agar kalian bisa pulang."

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kami jika pak tua Shiro tidak menemukan kami di gubuk itu."

"Jangan dipikirkan anak muda. Tuhan sudah menjodohkan kita untuk bertemu." sahut pria tua itu tersenyum dengan sebuah pacul di tangan kanannya.

"Pak tua itu benar." imbuh Cihiro.

Setelah berbincang sesaat dengan kedua orangtua itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Membiarkan Tenten beristirahat tanpa menganggunya mungkin adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Pemuda itu menempatkan dirinya di dekat meja kayu berwarna cokelat gelap. Beberapa lukisan teratai dan anggrek terlihat menggantung di dinding kamar itu. Beberapa gulungan kanvas tipis yang biasa digunakan sebagai bahan dasar untuk melukis juga tersusun rapi di dalam rak kayu bertingkat tanpa pintu.

Satu sikunya berada di atas meja. Tidur di atas futon nyaman dan hangat itu gagal ia lakukan. Jadi mungkin dengan berdiam diri dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya bisa menidurkannya. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan di apartemennya. Tidur di atas meja. Beralas karpet wol dengan televisi menyala hingga pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari menyingsing sejak tadi. Kedua mata milik pria yang masih belum berdamai dengan masa lalunya tersebut perlahan mulai terbuka. Benar saja, posisi tidur seperti itu membuatnya terlelap hingga melupakan kegiatan mandi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Otot di sekitar lehernya terasa kaku akibat berjam-jam tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Punggung tangannya mengucek kedua matanya. Baru dirinya akan bangkit, seseorang menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Sas.."

Perkataanya terpotong begitu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sedikit berantakan.

"M-maaf. K-kupikir kau sudah bangun daritadi." imbuhnya melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Pintu yang hampir tertutup hampir menelan separuh tubuhnya. Namun urung begitu Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Tenten."

Gadis itu kembali menampakkan dirinya.

"A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Sasuke.

Tentu Tenten salah tingkah. Bukan karena takut bertemu Sasuke. Bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang fans. Melihat Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti itu membuatnya harus berusaha keras untuk menahan gejolak aneh pada dirinya.

Sebisa mungkin Tenten menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya dengan tempo teratur. Ia berdeham sesaat lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"S-sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Naruto-san dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di depan." katanya tak mempedulikan permintaan lelaki tersebut.

Kedua manik gelap itu melebar.

"Mereka sudah ada di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Gadis itu meng-iyakan melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maka dari itu segera mandi dan bersiap untuk makan siang. Setelah semuanya selesai, kita akan segera pulang."

"S-siang?" lagi-lagi pria itu bertanya dengan bibir membeo.

"Tentu saja sudah siang. Nenek Cihiro bilang kau ada di ambang pintu kamarku pukul 3 pagi tadi. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika kau bangun dan sekarang sudah pukul 2 si-ang.." jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar pelan.

Kedua matanya segera beralih kemanapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mulai menampakkan semu merah di kedua pipinya.

Suara gaduh langkah kaki gadis itu yang menjauh menyadarkan Sasuke dari diamnya. Dalam diam, pria itu mendengar seseorang menanyakan keberadaanya. Jelas ia tahu suara itu milik pria berkumis itu.

"Kenapa mereka datang secepat ini?!" kesalnya bangkit lalu menyambar handuk yang ia gunakan tadi malam untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dengan setelan kaos dan celana panjang yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

Rumah pak tua Shiro di dominasi dengan kayu dan bergaya panggung. Nuansa kuno juga kental terasa bagi siapa saja yang memasuki rumah tersebut. Jadi tidak heran jika semua yang ada di rumah ini serba tradisional. Termasuk budaya penduduk sekitar yang masih percaya bahwa air yang di timba langsung dari sumur terasa lebih segar daripada air yang di ambil melalui pipa penyedot. Entah benar atau tidaknya, namun bagi Sasuke dan Tenten yang merasakan langsung sensasi itu, sepertinya mereka setuju dengan anggapan itu.

"Nenekku bisa mandi lebih cepat darimu." ejek Naruto ketika pria berambut gelap itu duduk di salah satu sisi meja.

Kedua manik Sasuke memutar malas. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto saat ini. Hanya ada dua manusia itu saat ini di ruang tengah. Meja di tengah ruangan terlihat masih bersih tidak ada tanda-tanda makanan atau sejenisnya. Hanya ada gelas teh milik Naruto dan segelas lagi di sisi meja yang lain entah milik siapa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?" tanya Sasuke perlahan.

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai bodoh. "Kenapa? Kau ingin lebih lama bersama gadis itu 'kan?"

"Katakan, kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu?" Uchiha itu berdesis dingin

"Karena kau suka padanya." sambar Naruto cepat.

"Asumsimu sama tidak bergunanya seperti kepalamu." balas Sasuke tak terima.

Lelaki itu menyibakkan hakamanya lalu duduk bersila di samping Naruto.

"Sepatu Tenten yang menyelamatkan kalian berdua." kata Naruto sembari meneguk teh hitam di gelasnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke diam. Menunggu perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

Kerutan muncul ketika Naruto selesai meneguk minumannya. Ia berdeham sesaat dan kembali meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu ke atas meja.

"Pak tua Shiro menemukan sepatu itu tak jauh dari ladangnya," jelasnya sembari menunjuk sebuah sepatu tergeletak di teras berwarna merah maroon.

"Saat kami memutuskan kembali menyusuri sungai, dan tersesat di sebuah ladang, Sakura melihat seorang pria tua membawa sepatu itu. Gadis itu mengenali sepatu Tenten karena dia bilang sepatu itu hadiah darinya saat natal tahun kemarin. Dan di sinilah kami berakhir."

Penjelasan Naruto secara otomatis membuatnya memandang lama sepatu tanpa pasangan tersebut.

"Minum tehmu selagi hangat Sasuke. Sebentar lagi nenek Cihiro akan membawa makanan siangnya."

Perkataan Tenten memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ia lantas menempatkan sebuah gelas berisi ocha di hadapan Sasuke.

Kepulan asap teh hijau yang berada di gelas keramik sedang bergambar bunga sakura itu hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari iris hitam itu.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura dan Matsuri-san sedang membantu menyiapkan makanan di dapur." kata Tenten menyahut.

"Kau..." suara Sasuke terputus.

"Nenek Cihiro tidak mengijinkanku untuk membantunya. Beliau bilang aku masih belum boleh banyak bergerak." balasanya canggung.

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah... apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sontak kedua pipi gadis itu memanas. Reflek Tenten menutupi kedua semu itu dengan tangannya. Sementara pria pirang yang lebih memilih diam hanya tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku..."

"Makan siang sudah siap!" suara wanita yang masuk secara tiba-tiba memecah keintiman antara Sasuke dan Tenten.

Wajah Sasuke berubah muram. Menyadari keadaan itu, Naruto praktis tertawa keras.

"Apa? Apa yang salah?" tanya sang pelaku sembari meletakkan semangkuk besar sup tomat di atas meja.

"Tidak ada yang salah Matsuri. Hanya saja kau keluar terlalu awal." sahut Naruto.

"Kalian anak-anak muda yang bersemangat. Membuatku ingin kembali ke masa dimana aku masih sanggup memanjat pohon pinus."

Kehadiran pak tua Shiro secara otomatis mengalihkan pandangan semua orang.

"Memanjat pohon pinus? Aku yang kakek lakukan di atas pohon setinggi itu?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

Pria tua itu duduk di sisi lain meja. Tepatnya di balik gelas yang tadinya tak berpemilik tersebut. Ia lantas memantapkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita.

"Dahulu, istriku adalah gadis desa yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Banyak pemuda desa bahkan hingga ke desa tetangga memperebutkan dirinya. Singkat cerita, kecantikan itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit sombong. Maka dari itu dia membuat sayembara. Untuk siapa saja yang dapat mengambil dua buah pinus di atas pohon tertinggi, dia berjanji akan menyanggupi ajakan kencan pemuda tersebut."

"Biar kutebak. Kakek adalah pemenangnya. Bukan begitu?" tebak Matsuri sembari duduk beriringan di samping Tenten.

Pria tua itu menggeleng cepat dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terlihat menurun.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan sebiji pun buah pinus. Memanjatpun tidak kulakukan." katanya disertai gelengan.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian berdua bisa menikah dan awet hingga usia senja?" giliran Tenten yang bertanya. Disamping Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya menjadi penyimak.

"Shiro adalah pria yang memiliki pendirian kuat dan tidak mudah goyah. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang mempercayai bahwa laki-laki tidak sepantasnya di perintah oleh seorang wanita jika tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Wanita senja itu keluar dari dapur dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, dan Matsuri.

Perempuan tua pemilik wajah cantik tersebut menciptakan sedikit celah antara Tenten dan Matsuri agar ia lebih leluasa meletakkan nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Cihiro menatap semuanya satu-persatu. "Maka dari itu, pendiriannya yang kuat membuatku luluh padanya dan meyakini bahwa dia adalah pria yang tepat untuk menjadi teman di sisa usiaku." imbuhnya di akhiri dengan senyuman.

Sakura keluar dari dapur. Membawa potongan sayur yang sudah dipotong dan dikupas sedemikian rupa untuk pelengkap. Tidak lupa juga seekor ikan matang di tangan kanannya yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera.

"Kisah cinta impian. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan sebuah pencerahan dari nenek Cihiro." kata Matsuri dengan senyum merekah. Di susul anggukan dari Tenten dan Sakura.

Wanita tua itu membawa ketiga gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Kulit keriputnya menempel erat dengan wajah Tenten.

"Dengar. Setiap manusia memiliki cinta dengan rasa dan porsi yang berbeda-beda. Dengan atau tanpa mendengarkan pengalamanku tentang itu semua, suatu saat kalian akan mengetahui bagaimana cinta kalian sendiri. Bagaimana bisa cinta itu tumbuh, bagaimana kalian mendapatkan cinta tersebut, dan seperti apa kalian akan mempertahankannya,"

"Karena cinta, tersembunyi di bagian hati yang paling dalam dan disisi yang gelap. Ada di balik sebuah pintu kokoh tanpa kunci. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Dan semua tindakan yang kau lakukan, di dasari olehnya. Sebelum kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat, cinta itu akan terus berada disana. Dalam kegelapan, ditelan kesepian. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Hingga pada akhirnya akan ada seseorang yang cukup nekat untuk mendobrak masuk dan membawa erat cinta itu untuk dibawa pergi bersamanya. Saat itu terjadi, kalian akan merasa separuh nyawamu ikut dibawa olehnya. Dan disitulah kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan belahan jiwa."

Dibalik wajah semunya, sebilah pupil tajam menatap gadis bergips intens. Secara sadar, Sasuke merasa perkataan Nenek Cihiro menamparnya telak. Meski hingga saat ini Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan pada gadus itu. Perasaan cinta, atau hanya sebatas merasa bersalah.

Senyuman dari bibir Tenten menghanyutkannya Sasuke dalam satu asumsi. Mungkin benar jika dirinya hanya merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Tapi kenapa perkataan Cihiro begitu menyesakkan dadanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dengan parka _maroon_ miliknya yang sudah kering sejak dirumah Cihiro, benda itu masih setia menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit meringkuk di kursi baris kedua di dalam mobil van yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Tenten bisa segera lepas dari suasana canggung ini. Satu belokan di depan dan pada akhirnya ia bisa segera turun dan menikmati kasur empuk nan hangatnya kembali.

Tepat 5 menit setelah jemari Tenten mengeratkan parka di tubuhnya, mobil van berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sepasang kaki menapak sempurna memijak separator di depan gerbang rumah begitu pintu mobil terbuka. Di susul sepasang kaki yang lain. Aspal yang masih berpasir karena memang baru saja mengalami pembaruan 3 hari yang lalu masih mengeluarkan aroma khas lem berwarna pekat itu.

Dilihatnya kedalam pria berambut pirang tengah tertidur pulas di belakang dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Sementara di bagian depan, Matsuri juga terlihat memejamkan matanya entah sejak kapan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, wajah jika mereka semua terlihat begitu lelah. Tenten yakin, kini Sakura sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya tanpa sempat menggunakan masker bengkoang seperti yang gadis merah jambu itu lakukan setiap malam.

Tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal menjadi sasaran Sasuke untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Masih dengan setelan hakama abu-abu dan bawahan putih, pria itu memandang Tenten menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-san." tutur gadis itu formal.

Mungkin bersikap formal dan menyingkirkan segalanya tanpa membawa sedikitpun perasaan atas semua yang di laluinya adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan rasa suka pada Sasuke. Layaknya komitmen awal, hanya sebatas penggemar. Tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan Tenten tidak pernah mau melewati batas untuk menjadi fans fanatiknya.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih. Dan juga, untuk kejadian kemarin, aku sangat menyesal. Semuanya di luar prediksiku. Maaf." katanya tertunduk.

Tenten tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya," perkataannya berhenti di tengah.

Iya. Melupakan semuanya. Tenten berharap saat fajar menyinsing esok hari, dua hari yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku juga berterimakasih. Berkat dirimu, Sakura dan lainnya bisa menemukan kita." lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Bukan aku. Semua tahu Sakura dan Naruto yang lebih berperan dalam hal ini."

Pandangan lelaki itu masih tak lepas dari Tenten. Seolah Sasuke akan melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Kemanapun Tenten bergerak, ke arah manapun mata gadis itu berlari, Sasuke selalu berhasil mengkorinya.

"Tapi kau juga berperan. Jika kau menolak tawaran pak tua Shiro, entah apa jadinya kita di lumbung itu.

Hening.

Angin malam dini hari bersambut. Tengkuk kedunya meremang.

"P-pulanglah. K-kau harus memiliki energi saat kau menghadapi Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_ besok." kata Tenten memandang pria itu canggung.

Ujung alis Sasuke bertaut. "Darimana kau tahu tentang Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Tsunade _sama_?"

"Dari Sakura dan Matsuri- _san_ tentu saja." balasnya sebelum bernapas panjang.

Kedua matanya masih terpaku memandang Tenten di hadapannya. Bibir Uchiha itu mengerucut dilanjutkan dengan hembusan napas pelan yang terdengar keluar dari lubang kecil itu.

"B-baiklah. S-sampai jumpa." pamitnya kemudian sembari melangkah mundur mendekati vannya.

Kedua mata Tenten melebar begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"S-sampai jumpa?"

Kaki jenjang berotot itu kembali mendekat. Masih dengan aura canggung. Entahlah. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sekaku ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Selama ini dirinya selalu baik-baik saja dengan orang asing. Tapi kenapa hal yang berbeda justru ia rasakan pada fansnya sendiri?

"Ini bukan pertemuan kita yang terakhir bukan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Jelas batin Tenten berteriak begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apakah pria itu serius dengan perkataanya? Di samping Tenten ingin melupakan semuanya dan berharap ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir, Sasuke justru bertanya seperti itu.

"I-iya mungkin,"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"...m-maksudku.. tidak juga.. eh, aku.." perkataan Tenten berhenti begitu saja. Bulukuduknya meremang dingin. Seolah sedikit terpaan angin yang mengenai kakinya bisa membekukan semua anggota tubuhnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Selamat malam!" Ucap gadis itu kemudian sembari membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Tidak ada langkah yang Tenten tempuh. Sedetik ketika tubuhnya berbalik, sesuatu menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke posisi awal. Adegan selanjutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia pikirkan bahkan bisa di bilang tidak pernah ia bayangkan walau hanya sedetik.

Jemarinya kini berada di antara helai rambut cokelat yang tergerai. Di bagian tempurung kepala, jari-jari itu mencengkeram lembut. Tanpa perlawanan dari sang gadis, dengan begitu yakinnya pria itu membawa Tenten kembali menghadap dirinya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Tenten yang tak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sampai jumpa." ucapnya gugup.

Tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari bibir Tenten. Hingga akhirnya pria itu kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan menghilang dari pandangannya begitu juga dengan kendaraanya yang melaju dan akhirnya lenyap di antara perempatan jalan yang sepi.

Malam masih pekat. Bulan purnama masih tampak indah di angkasa. Gadis itu masih berusaha bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Tepat di bawah penerangan lampu jalan bertiang hijau tak jauh dari tempat Tenten berdiri, seseorang dengan ponsel di tangannya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama.

Suara serak menyatu dengan bunyi angin malam yang berhembus tipis. Laki-laki yang lain muncul dengan penutup wajah tipis dan tangan bersidekap.

"Bukan sebuah kebetulan. Mungkin Tuhan memang memberimu sosok yang sama walau dalam raga yang berbeda."

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Anyeong! Okeh, sepertinya kali ini aku gak akan banyak basa-basi. Karena jujur daku udah kehabisan kata-kata buat A/N kali ini. Tapi meski gitu, aku tetap ucapkan hatur nuhun yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang membaca. Terlebih yang ninggal jejak di kotak review aku :"3**

 **Rahasia: Makasih banyak ya udah baca semua fanfic aku :"3 Kenapa takut gak di bales? Semua review yang masuk sebisa mungkin akan aku balas. Kan udah ninggalin review, masa di kacangin? XD Balasan dari aku buat reviewer itu bentuk rasa terimakasih karena udah ninggalun jejak. Jadi lain kali gak usah takut ya dear X"D**

 **Pandaman23: Ehehe, nanti mungkin di pertengahan cerita *entah chapter berapa* akan ada perubahan genre X"D Tapi bener-bener belum bisa di pastikan tentang hal iti soalnya alurnya masih mentah dan belum di pikirkan secara keseluruhan. Gak ada yang aneh kok, ada Shiroman yang siap membantu *slap***

 **Lenny chan: Belum belum.. belum tumbuh di chapter yang lalu. Di chapter yang lalu Sasu masih labil soalnya XD Kabar Naruto baik kok tenang aja *har har* ShinoTen.. aku belum kepikiran sama sekali untuk pair itu. Lebih tepatnya belum nemu ide cerita yang bisa di gabungkan untuk kedua watak mereka XD Kalo Tenten gampang aja. Tapi Shino, aku jarang dan bahkan hampir gak pernah baca profile dia XD Insyallah tapi gak janji ya Leny *slap***

 **Garten: Fanfic Ambivalence aku sedang stak di chapter itu XD Sebenernya dulu udah sempat kepikiran untuk alur cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya, tapi karena real life dan webe, semuanya ilang begitu saja T0T Maafkan daku, akan di usahakan nemuin feel lagi untuk fanfic itu entah bagaimana caranya T0T Garten-san ada saran? XD *slap***

 **Yanz: Hai Yanz~ XD Yang menangin.. Sakura? XD *slap* Banyak yang setuju Sasuke ooc di sini, tapi kusendiri tak nyaman XD *opo sih?* Yep! Lanjutannya udah di baca. Maap ngaret XD**

 **Furasawa99 itunya itu, apanya Taeyang: -Kalo soal kata kerja yang disebutkan Fura, kayanya ada miss waktu di teliti ulang. Jadi maafkan ya XD**

 **-Dan untuk kalimat itu, harusnya ada kata 'selalu' sebelum kata 'berhasil'. Tapi sekali lagi ini kesalahan teknis waktu edit ulang. Soalnya pas bikin kata 'selalu' itu ada di sana. Tapi pas publish entah kenapa lenyap *slap*.**

 **-Nah loh lupa XD Uji ingatan aja, kalo masih gak ingat pertemuan mereka yang kaya gimana, coba baca ulang chapter 2 :))**

 **-Oh, Acuh itu kebalikannya ya? Baru tau XD Thankyou for your info :***

 **-Alasan di balik hutang Sasuke, baca kembali chapter 1 :) Tentang Sakura yang lari pake high heels, itu improvisasi aja di tengah keadaan yang tegang. Ada kok dialog atau kalimat nyempil di film atau novel. Supaya pembacanya gak melulu tegang dan berujung pada ketidaknyamanan pembaca karena terlalu lama dibawa tegang XD**

 **-Cengkal itu keras kepala atau susah di atur :)**

 **-Acieee, yang pernah berencana jadiin kapten Yoo Shi Jin sebagai hasbun baru XD *slap***

 **-Ini epep genre random. Ini kaya nasi uduk dicampur nasi padang, gudek, sama nasi pecel. Semrawut gak karuan XD Makasih udah baca dan nunggu. Love you to dear :***

 **Done! :)) Untuk yang log in monggo cek PM masing-masing. Untuk krisar silahkan sampaikan di kotak review. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan ataupun miss kalimat maupun kata. Mohon di beritahu akunya kalo ada kesalahan semacam itu ya. Soalnya jujur aku lagi kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini. Sekian dan akhir kata, See you soon!**

 **Ran Megumi, sign out~!**


End file.
